Vacaciones en Isla Esme
by SOFIA CP
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde el nacimiento de mi hija, ahora es novia de mi mejor amigo, ¿Y siempre tenían que entrar dos y salir tres? Bueno eso solo les pasaba a las Swan. EDITADA/ DESPUÉS DE AMANECER.
1. Vacaciones en Isla Esme

**Disclaimer: Nada de los personajes mostrados me pertenecen… Solo es un juego loco que me invento en mis ratos libres. Todo es obra y gracia de la señora: Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde el nacimiento de mi hija, ahora es novia de mi mejor amigo, ¿Y siempre tenían que entrar dos y salir tres? Bueno eso solo les pasaba a las Swan. EDITADA/ DESPUÉS DE AMANECER.**

* * *

**Pov Edward**

-¿Nessie, Jake? ¿Ya están listos?- les pregunté, nos encontrábamos en la casa grande, a punto de partir hacia nuestras vacaciones.

-Ya estamos- dijo mi hija esbozando una enorme sonrisa, en su mente se mostraba tan emocionada por aquel viaje, al contrario de mi.

Bueno estaba muy emocionado, pero tenía que mostrarme reacio con mi hija, eran las primeras vacaciones con el perro y no podía ser tan complaciente, ¿Qué clase de padre sería? Aún así nadie le quitaba que fuera la niña mas consentida del país.

-¿Y tu, cariño?- le dije a Bella que estaba terminando de acomodar algunas prendas en la maleta, después de tantos años que llevamos juntos, exactamente 12, era increíble que nuestros sentimientos siguieran intactos, en aumento cada día.

-Ahora ya- me sonrió desde el fondo de la habitación, me encontré parado ayudándola a bajar las maletas de la cama, sabíamos que no necesitaba ayuda, pero aunque hayan pasado mas de 100 años, la caballerosidad jamás desaparecería.

Me sonrió en manera de agradecimiento y pude notar que había un atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos, el mismo sentimiento que yo experimentaba, y ella lo estaba viendo en éste instante en mis ojos por igual.

-Edward, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- me susurró para que ninguno de los integrantes de la familia se enterara.

-Lo sé, Bella, pero recuérdame ¿Por qué accedimos a traer al chucho con nosotros?

-Es el novio de tu hija, tu sabes que es de confianza, además ¿En serio crees que harían algo con nosotros en casa?- terminó riéndose ella sola de su chiste, mientras yo intentaba creer todo lo que me dijo y no pensar en más situaciones incómodas, especialmente donde mi virgen hija y su novio estaban inmiscuidos.

Habíamos decidido hacer un viaje familiar a Isla Esme, Bella y yo lo estábamos planeando como un descanso a nuestras actividades y queríamos disfrutar de más tiempo con todos, pero cuando les preguntamos a los demás si querían ir, todos tenían cosas que hacer.

Carlisle no podía abandonar el hospital en éste momento y Esme no iría sin él. Alice y Jasper no podían ya que hace poco habían retomado las investigaciones de la vida humana de Alice y partían dos días después de nosotros, y en cuanto a Rosalie y Emmett, se iban a África de viaje por su cincuenta y tantas luna de miel, ese viaje salió de imprevisto ya que por ser buenos clientes la agencia les regaló los boletos y no podían rechazarlos…

Así que solo quedábamos Nessie, Jacob, Bella y yo. No me agradaba que Jacob fuera pero yo sabía que mi hija no iría sin Jake, y por lo tanto nosotros no iríamos sin ella… ya que se trataba de un viaje "familiar". Además de que Bella y yo acabábamos de regresar de nuestra segunda luna de miel de hace unos meses.

Por un lado la angustia de Bella se debía a que no sabíamos como reaccionaria Nessie al llegar a la Isla, a muchas personas no les es agradable contemplar el lugar en donde sus padres tuvieron su luna de miel y menos en donde fue concebida…

Renesmee parecía ya estar llegando al final de su desarrollo, ya que cada vez crecía menos, ahora parecía una chica de 18 años y no una niña de 12. No asistió a la escuela pública, decidimos darle nosotros mismos clases particulares, no podíamos arriesgarnos y exponer así a nuestra hija.

En cambio Bella y yo terminamos la Universidad hace unos años, cuando vivíamos en Canadá, la familia se dedicaba a cuidar a nuestra hija, aunque no es que lo necesitara demasiado ya, en realidad vivíamos demasiado cerca de Forks, Bella no tenía el corazón para alejar a Renesmee de Jacob y aunque no lo demostrara, sabía que ella tampoco lo tenía para alejarse de su padre, al que veíamos con frecuencia.

En parte el viaje era por el cumpleaños de mi esposa e hija, que en unos días se celebrarían, Alice era demasiado terca insistiendo en celebrar cuando Bella se convirtió en vampiro.

Proferí un suspiro, estaba sentado al pie de las escaleras de la casa grande, ya que estaba en reparaciones nuestra cabaña o se podría decir remodelaciones, Esme y Alice se estaban esmerando, querían agregar una habitación, insinuaban que Jacob se podría ir a vivir con nosotros… Como si eso fuera a suceder.

Jacob ya era de cómo nuestra familia, Esme y Carlisle ya lo consideraban como otro hijo, sólo Alice lo utilizaba con lucro de medicina para el dolor de cabeza y con la que tenía más problemas era con Rosalie, pero se tenían cierto afecto y más bien se soportaban por Ness.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo mi esposa, al tiempo que yo giraba para verla, estaba hermosa… pero bueno ¿Cuándo no?, llevaba unos pants color azul cielo, que le quedaban perfectos, la atraje hacia mí y la bese tiernamente, la amaba demasiado para ser verdad y yo sabía que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Escuchamos a alguien carraspear a nuestras espaldas, y vimos a Jacob con Nessie pegada a sus espaldas.

-Ya estamos listos…-dijo Jacob un poco cauteloso intentando contener la risa que le daba.

-Perfecto- dije con un leve gruñido - vamos con Esme y Carlisle, debemos despedirnos- ya que los demás ya se habían ido de caza en la madrugada.

La despedida fue corta y sin rodeos, solo serían 2 semanas… Pero mi madre estaba muy sentimental en estas fechas, nadie la culpable, se quedaría la casa completamente sola, al menos mientras mi padre estuviera en el Hospital.

-8 y 9- les dije a Jake y a Nessie indicándoles su lugar- ustedes van aquí, y nosotros aquí- le dije a Bella conduciéndola justo detrás, los tendría muy bien vigilados, así no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Bella dijo:

- Deja de espiarlos- me recriminó.

- Ya lo sé amor, pero no puedo…- verla recargada en el pecho de Jacob profundamente dormida no era algo que me alegrara observar.

-Edward- me reprendió Bella con dulzura callándome, a veces pensaba que me leía la mente, que ironía.

-Ya lo sé, lo que pasa es que no puedo aceptar que ya es una mujer, metafóricamente, soy un papá celoso- dije con la sonrisa que la deslumbraba.

-No tengo la menor duda- susurró dándome un beso en los labios.

Después de un rato de un cómodo silencio, ella suspiró.

-¿Estás emocionada?- le pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

-Sí y no, me preocupa la reacción que pudiera tener Jacob…y Nessie- sabía que Jacob estaba escuchando.

-No te preocupes cielo, tu sabes que no sucederá nada de lo no previsto- Alice nos había dicho días atrás que no sucedería nada o al menos eso decía de Bella y yo, ya que a Ness y Jacob todavía no los podía ver.

-Si ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme- dijo, Bella siempre preocupándose, pero si no, no sería Bella y por eso la amaba por cada detalle que la conformaba, era mi sueño en carne, desde antes que se convirtiera lo había sido.

Las horas pasaron volando, platicamos, reímos y recordamos bellos momentos que ella tenía guardados en su mente, todavía no podía leer su mente, sólo cuando ella me lo permitía y lograba hacerlo, pero debo admitirlo, era muy buena para solo tener poco más de una década.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Río de Janeiro, recogimos nuestras maletas para pedir un taxi al instante.

Nessie y Jake iban tomados de la mano delante y nosotros por detrás abrazados, la escena se podría ver extraña, cada quien con su maleta, para nada liviana, pero nuestro contacto físico reflejaba que cargábamos algodones empaquetados.  
Cuando llegamos al taxi yo me senté adelante y Bella, Ness y Jacob atrás.

Llegamos al muelle en el atardecer, pagué al conductor y enseguida comenzamos a buscar el yate. Estaba en perfectas condiciones, en perfectas condiciones si fuera la ¡segunda guerra mundial! Era un vejestorio, no podía creer que mi familia aún conservara el yate.

-Vamos chicos suban- le dije a mi hija y a Jacob.

El último soltó una carcajada que rompió el silencio y mi hija lo acompañaba con unas risitas que más bien parecían repiques de campanillas de viento, apenas noté que andaba distraído, supongo que era porque también estaba nervioso dado que no había estado escuchando los pensamientos de nadie hoy.

-¿De qué se ríen?- pregunto Bella algo confundida.

-Es que el… yate es gracioso- dijo riéndose aun Jacob.

Esta bien, si era gracioso, y ahora ya no se veía tan lujoso comparado con los más nuevos… 12 años no pasan en vano, pero estaba bien, al menos se movía ¿No?

Hice una mueca de enfado y Bella me susurró:

-Edward, tienes que admitir que sí lo es- dijo Bella ahora riéndose.

-Ya lo sé, pero ya hace rato que nadie viene, compráremos otro después- dije finalmente.

-¡Edward no me refería a venderlo!- dijo Bella- esto tiene grandes recuerdos- dijo en un murmullo que parecía más para ella misma, pero se vio que se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

-Yo no dije nada sobre vender...- dije con una sonrisa. Claro que no lo haría.

-En todo caso… suban chicos- dijo Bella complacida, al momento en que subía.

Navegué por una hora y veinte minutos cuando Bella llegó a mi lado y tomó mi mano, con la vista al frente y una sonrisa dibujada en la cara…

* * *

**¡Hola chic s! Aquí reportándome después de 3 años y con mejor ortografía jajaja. Tantas cosas han pasado que me han dado un poco más de pie para corregir y mejorar esta historia que la verdad al final dejé un poco abandonada. La historia no va a ser tan larga, supongo que alrededor de unos 15- 17 cápitulos que iré subiendo simultáneamente durante un tiempo corto (no me tardaré como la primera vez). **

**Dejen Reviews ya que es lo más satisfactorio que un escritor pueda recibir (tanto buenos como malos, lo importante es mejorar). Espero que ustedes la disfruten tanto o más como yo la he disfrutado escribiendo.**


	2. Recordando

**Disclaimer: Nada de los personajes mostrados me pertenecen… Solo es un juego loco que me invento en mis ratos libres. Todo es obra y gracia de la señora: Stephenie Meyer. **

**Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde el nacimiento de mi hija, ahora es novia de mi mejor amigo, ¿Y siempre tenían que entrar dos y salir tres? Bueno eso solo les pasaba a las Swan. EDITADA/ DESPUÉS DE AMANECER.**

* * *

**Pov Bella**

Cuando la casa se vio a distancia, fui hacia Edward y por mero instinto tomé y apreté su mano, en señal de nerviosismo y emoción, todo combinado y explotando para querer ser uno solo, eufórico.

Todo se veía exactamente como la última vez, muchos recuerdos tomaron vida propia en mi memoria, sabía que era uno de esos momentos especiales en los que mi entrometido marido desearía entrar, además de que no tenía la menor intención de reservarmelos; la mayoría de los recuerdos eran borrosos, aún así a Edward le encantaba que los compartiera con él, ruegiendome un pequeño "Gracias" en mi oído que me había erizado la piel.

-De nada- le dije con una voz que a pesar de los años seguía sin poder mejorar, y sonando como una adolescente cargada de hormonas.

Tan pronto llegamos a la orilla el escudo volvió a su lugar, la caballerosidad de mi marido se volvió a hacer presente mientras bajábamos del bote hacía la casa y tratábamos de hacer esto un momento de lo mas natural.

Los cuatro nos paramos en frente de la gran casa blanca y yo sabía que de haber sido humana estaría más roja que una cereza, aunque claro no tanto como mi hija en éstos momentos. Todos de alguna forma estábamos ausentes, como el miedo de que la casa nos fuera a tragar de un bocado.

Mi esposo fue el valiente que se sumó a aquella expedición por la gran casa, y yo se lo agradecí internamente.

-Bien, entremos- dijo Edward atrayendo nuestra atención.

-Vaya… cuando decían grande, en serio es grande- habló Ness, por primera vez en todo el paseo en yate y en nuestra llegada. Por su expresión y lo que vagamente me había alcanzado a relatar días antes del viaje, todo indicaba que estaba algo-muy- nerviosa por venir a la isla con nosotros, aunque no supe identificar ciertamente el porqué de tal estrés.

-¿Emmett no mentía eh?- se burló Jacob, el más relajado de los cuatro.

Sabía que se refería a la cara de Edward, pero en especial a la mía que debió ser un poema en el momento en que prendieron las luces y revelaron el interior de la casa.

Le dirigí una mirada asesina a mi "yerno" que por supuesto no se creyó, para después continuar mi marcha hacía el interior de las habitaciones para acomodar todo de una vez por todo.

Mi vampiro favorito regresó hacia mí y me jaló del brazo a la cama y para así sentarnos, o más bien sentarme en sus piernas.

-Sabes, en estos momentos son en los que extraño tu mortalidad, apostaría mi vida a que en estos momentos tu corazón estaría por salirse de tu pecho- me susurró dándome un tierno y prolongado beso en los labios, muy estilo Edward-conquista mi corazón- Cullen.

-Pero no cambiaría nada de mi eternidad junto a ti, por algo tan simple como la muerte algún día- dicté con voz firme y segura.

Al principio de mi transformación me llegué a sentir un tanto insegura con Edward por esa clase de comentarios, sentía que el deseaba que todo eso volviera, pero al paso del tiempo todo quedó más claro, me di cuenta que eran hermosos recuerdos que nunca se perderían y era necesario rememorar, porque fue algo que murió de mí y valía la pena honrar.

-En eso concuerdo, amor.

Todo era igual o al menos muy parecido a la última vez que estuvimos aquí, en ésta casa, en éste cuarto, en ésta cama, lo único que había cambiado era mi mortalidad y nuestra castidad…

-Mamá- Renesmee gritó desde la habitación contigua-Jacob esta insinuando cosas de ustedes y porque no se apuran a salir, no le den el gusto y vengan.

…Nuestra castidad y mi hija… ah bueno y mi adorable mejor amigo Jake.

-Ness, Jake- llamó Edward, no me había dado cuenta que estaban atrás recargados en la puerta observando pausadamente la habitación- tu habitación es la azul, la tuya es la otra.

Indicó señalándolos con el dedo a cada uno.

-Pero…- dijo Ness siendo cortada por su padre.

-Sabrás que es la azul, porque es completamente azul- indicó haciendo énfasis en azul- y tú- dijo volteándose hacía Jake- dormirás en la otra, la única otra que haya.

Y sin más los despidió del cuarto. Estaba más que claro que le urgía deshacerse de ellos.

-Okey- dijo Jacob tratando de no reírse… otra vez, mi hija estaba recargada del lado opuesto a la puerta y con una risa burlona hacia su novio.

No pude evitar reírme mentalmente a carcajadas por la situación y solo así soltar un par de risas, Edward solo atinaba a mirar a su hija con una mirada de incomprensión, nervios y burla, aunque esta última poco a poco se le fue borrando del rostro.

-Es por acá- dijo Edward guiándolos a la habitación azul cuando vio que ellos no pensaban marcharse pronto, estaba nervioso y ahora mismo sabría porqué.

Los seguí por detrás, a lado de Jacob que de inmediato me susurró:

-Alguien está impaciente.

-A mi no me mires- me burlé, estaba siendo muy cruel con mi marido dejando mi escudo abierto, mostrando imágenes no muy aptas para menores- sólo soy una buena esposa.

Les indicó a cada uno donde era su cuarto y las "reglas", como si no supiera que el novio de su hija la visitara todas las noches, eso sí, de forma sana. Jacob no era nada tonto al saber que trataba con una familia llena de vampiros consentidores con su pequeña sobrinita.

Nuestros ojos ahora eran de color miel ya que habíamos cazado antes de venir de viaje, en cuanto a Nessie había preferido mantener su dieta en base a comida humana por Jake, para darle un poco de apoyo moral para seguir comiendo, como si no fuera suficiente saber que su novia viviera alrededor de "chupasangres" ´según decía Rosalie.

Así que los chicos no iban a cenar, en el muelle se habían encargado de hacer una parada para pedir comida y la habían ingerido en el primer trayecto del bote.

-Bella- dijo Edward cuando regresó del cuarto de nuestra hija a la entrada del mismo.

-Edward- dije en un suspiro mas para mí que para él, a una velocidad vampírica me despedí de mi hija y yerno para después seguir nuestro camino al cuarto blanco- Gracias, digo, por todo, es fantástico…

-No, gracias a ti, por ser tan perfecta- dijo con su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía, con su aliento rozando mi cara, acerco su boca a la mía y me besó apasionadamente, tocando mi espalda de forma ascendente y descendiente.

Sus besos estaban cada vez mas cargados y la tela nos empezó a estorbar, sus brazos cobraban vida propia y mis ojos sólo podían vanagloriarse por eso.

Desperté como si en verdad fuera mi segunda luna de miel, llena de plumas, aunque ésta vez nos pudimos evitar el destrozo innecesario de la cabecera y las mil y una burlas de Emmett y bueno… de toda la familia.

Nos arreglamos como la isla pedía y decidimos preparar un desayuno para nuestra hija y su -PERRO INCONDICIONAL- alardeó Edward.

-Oh por Dios ¡Edward!- había olvidado que no tenía el escudo-deja ya de fisgonear en mis pensamientos- dije con una risa que fue coreada por mi esposo a quien le acababa de limitar de nuevo mis pensamientos.

-Por cierto Edward, que fue todo eso de ayer- exclamé recordando mi pregunta, hasta que caí en la cuenta del porqué se me había olvidado preguntar ayer mismo e internamente me sonrojé- cuando querías echar a los chicos del cuarto, te sorprendiste y pusiste serio.

-Resulta que con la burla de Jacob y sus inminentes bromas hacia nuestra actividad nocturna, Reneesme se preguntó como sería…tener… hacerlo, con Jacob…- relató poniendo una cara de muy, muy pocos amigos y una mirada desolada.

-Oh, ya veo, cielo- mi Edward, me imaginó como debe ser para un papá normal que eso pase, no imagino a uno que pueda leerlo de la mente de su propia hija.- tu sabes que te entenderías antes de que sucediera, tendrías ese privilegio antes que el propio Jacob…además son muy responsables y eso no pasará por ahora.

-Que chistosa amor- se burló con sátira, pero sabía que seguía preocupado.

Le acariciaba la espalda en círculos tratando de lograr un efecto tranquilizante, aunque sólo logro concentrarse más en lo que no debió de haber hecho.

Los murmullos del cuarto de mi hija se oían, unas cuantas carcajaditas y SHHH 's de silencio, mientras Edward y yo nos dirigiamos a su cuarto…

* * *

**¡Hola chic s! Les dije que no me tardaría y lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el segundo cap de la historia y espero que los deje súper picados, igual así se animan a dejar reviews que me sirvan de inspiración para otro capítulo igual de intenso que éste :). Y déjenme decirles que la historia esta siendo modificada tremendamente, nunca pensé cuanto, pero todo siempre a mejor! Así que prometo que esto se pondrá aún más bueno y ya me estoy emocionando demasiado! :).**

**Evav262: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! La verdad es que si voy a estar actualizando pronto y agradezco mucho tu tiempo para comentar :)**

**Si tienen alguna duda, comentario o sugerencia no duden en mandarme un mensajito de cualquier tipo, todos los aclararé.**

**Dejen Reviews ya que es lo más satisfactorio que un escritor pueda recibir (tanto buenos como malos, lo importante es mejorar). Espero que ustedes la disfruten tanto o más como yo la he disfrutado escribiendo.**


	3. Conversando

**Disclaimer: Nada de los personajes mostrados me pertenecen…Solo es un juego loco que me invento en mis ratos libres. Todo es obra y gracia de la señora: Stephenie Meyer. **

**Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde el nacimiento de mi hija, ahora es novia de mi mejor amigo, ¿Y siempre tenían que entrar dos y salir tres? Bueno eso solo les pasaba a las Swan. EDITADA/ DESPUÉS DE AMANECER.**

* * *

**Pov Bella**

Cuando entramos a la habitación, la cual estaba totalmente en penumbras tomando en cuenta que eran cerca de las 10 AM, notamos de inmediato dos sombras debajo de una ligera capa de sábanas, revueltas, de inmediato revisé todos los medios…pero nada, no había ropa tirada, ni destrozos, solo la maleta de mi hija un poco revuelta.

Al parecer Edward notó lo mismo que yo y su expresión se suavizó un poco, aunque claro, el disfrutaba de más información que yo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo el padre de mi hija con una voz que denotaba autoridad, una que poca veces le oía o últimamente estaba practicando para mejorar.

Dos cuerpos se tensaron de entre las sábanas y salieron asomando sus cabezas por el borde.

-Pues en realidad… nada- respondió mi hija luego, soltando una notable risita nerviosa.

-Ahaam- Jacob se aclaró la garganta- sólo vine a pasar la noche aquí, presentía que Nessie se sentiría sola… Pero NADA pasó, no es lo que ustedes dos creen.

-Eso esperamos, de los dos- dije finalmente saliendo de la habitación para crear un aire más dramático, sabía que si algo hubiera pasado mi esposo lo estaría viendo en éste momento.

Después de unos segundos Edward vino a mi compañía y me susurró al oído:

-No te preocupes amor.

-Sabes que soy más sobre protectora de lo usual, yo a esa edad… bueno yo tenía pensamientos muy... avanzados sobre nosotros. Pero no quiero que mi hija viva todo tan aprisa, tan solo es una ¿niña?

La verdad no lograba entender todo, ella era una mujer en todos lo sentidos, aunque su edad me demostrara otra cosa, a veces sólo pensaba que la excusa era la edad para muchas situaciones incómodas.

Ella pronto sería una mujer realizada, terminaría sus estudios avanzados y tenía un novio que por más, sabía que la amaba con locura, nada me quedaba más que aceptarlo. Pero, por otro lado estaba su sobre protector y celoso padre, que cada vez que a Ness le hacía unas escenitas, yo moría de ternura.

-Claro que lo sabía… Y de todo lo que nos perdimos- dijo riéndose muy fuerte y acercándose a mi- aunque no me arrepiento de haber esperado, el premio fue mucho mejor. Y por el otro lado, no necesitas recordarme lo de ese chucho y mi hija, yo no puedo ver simplemente y hacer que nada pasa cuando van tomados de la mano y acariciándose, es solo mi niña. Me siento tan patético en esos momentos- me susurró poniendo una cara de tristeza desoladora, cuando bajaba sus murallas y me dejaba ver dentro de su corazón- Cuando sé que ella ya no es sólo para ti y para mi, pronto se irá y no sé qué va a pasar.

Edward creía que ellos se irían a Forks indefinidamente a vivir si es que ellos algún día decidieran casarse. Que lo harían, según Alice, que vio comprando atuendos dignos de la ocasión para toda la familia. Ese tema nunca se tocaba casi entre nosotros, era algo que no queríamos llamar a destiempo.

-Ella nunca se iría, no puede, además ama a su viejo padre gruñón de mas de 100 años, necesita visitarlo muy seguido y ponerle su suero, cambiarle los pañales y alimentarlo, aunque metafóricamente hablando, se quedará en pañales como bebé si su niña se va de casa- dije lo último reflexionando para mi.

-Amor, eso no es suficiente ayuda- murmuró mi esposo.

-Lo sé la verdad, pero no es momento para hablar sobre eso, éste tema siempre acaba por ponernos un tanto melancólicos.

-Ya lo sé, cariño. Mejor organicemos esa salida que tanto estabas deseando desde casa- dijo con una sonrisa dándome pequeños besos en el brazo. Éste hombre si era bipolar, no había duda, o tal vez el vampirismo después de unos años ocasionaba reacciones así.

Desde nuestro hogar planeamos todo con mayor precisión, habíamos decidido hacer un viaje a Brasil y otro a conocer toda la isla en yate y así poder ir practicando las actividades más populares. Disponíamos de infinito tiempo para éste viaje y podíamos disfrutar como nunca.

El día paso rápido, la situación estuvo algo tensa, aunque sólo por parte de mi hija y Jacob, pero aun así tuvimos la oportunidad de convivir y pasar un momento agradable en la playa, hicimos un almuerzo- picnic en la orilla del mar, donde claro, solo fueron dos los comensales, alrededor del medio día comenzamos a dar vueltas en el yate y así ubicar algunos lugares interesantes los cuales ir a visitar en nuestra estancia en la isla.

Al cabo de nuestro tercer día en aquel lugar paradisíaco y un sin fin de actividades súper extenuantes para un lobo y una semivampira -A veces presentía que Edward sólo lo hacía con el mismo propósito que en nuestra luna de miel- escuché un rápido comentario y entre dientes por parte de Edward que iba caminando con su yerno a un paso demasiado lento, aún para un humano, por donde a penas las olas pegaban en los tobillos.

Ellos tenían pequeños murmullos ininteligibles, porque el que más hablaba era Edward, Jacob mantenía más una conversación en silencio y movimientos asertivos de cabeza.

Ness y yo preparábamos la comida en la terraza y ella parecía un poco más absorta de aquella, indudablemente, sospechosa conversación, yo era la más entretenida, pues ya sabía sobre que podría tratar. Solo que no quería pensarlo demasiado.

La tarde pasó y yo cada vez estaba más ansiosa por preguntarle a Edward sobre que era aquella interesante plática, no me podía dejar con esa enorme duda, sobre todo porque sabía que trataba de mi hija.

Después de ordenar todo y que después de otra larga jornada de paseos, los chicos se fueran a dormir, por fin me dieron el tiempo necesario para sacar el tema a colación mientras Edward me ofrecía asiento a la orilla del mar, donde a penas nuestros dedos helados chocaban con la cálida agua del atlántico.

-Edward, amor- dije con voz apenas audible, tampoco quería que los chicos se enteraran de nuestra conversación- hoy te vi platicando de algo serio con Jacob…

De repente la vista de mi vampiro se dirigió hacía la luna con una mirada melancólica y después susurró:

-Jacob quería saber ciertas cosas- dejó pasar unos segundos tomando aire innecesario- para hablar sobre el futuro. El sabe de alguna u otra forma, nos afecta demasiado lo que pase con Renesmee y el no quiere ser el causante de tal "desacomodo" en la familia.

La primer imagen que en mi mente cruzó fue la de Jacob dejando la familia, pero de inmediato desterré la imagen, sorprendida por haberlo pensado siquiera, Jacob jamás lo permitiría, ni nosotros.

-Ey... - dijo con una ligera sonrisa y tono jovial, pasando de inmediato sus dedos por mi entrecejo- no te atormentes, cielo, no pasará nada.

Asentí ligeramente y me relajé tomando sus dos manos, indicándole a proseguir con la hazaña.

"El insinuó de alguna forma, que en un futuro no muy lejano, querría casarse con nuestra hija, pero que no nos preocupáramos en donde vivirán, el quiere que el desarrolló de Renesmee sea completado totalmente y después tomar el gran paso. También quería saber mi opinión al respecto. Yo le comenté algo vago, no profundicé demasiado, porque era un tema que primero debíamos de compartir los dos, aunque no dudo que después te vaya a preguntar a ti, en todo caso nosotros charlarlo y llegar a una conclusión- paró, esperando que yo continuase con mi opinión, pero no tenia mucha idea verdadera que decir.

-Edward, yo… no sé que decir- hice una pausa demasiado prolongada, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos para después poder susurrar al momento de tomar su barbilla- tu sabes que lo que más deseamos para nuestra hija es su bienestar, que sabemos que con Jake tendrá, el la hace, y sabemos, que la hará muy feliz.

"No podemos retenerla toda la vida, aunque sabemos que solo ha estado 12 años con nosotros, tal vez tengamos suerte y Carlisle nos diga cuanto tiempo queda antes de que su crecimiento se detenga definitivamente- dije tratando de poner una sonrisa- Así que, aunque no me alegre demasiado la idea de una boda pronto… lo tendremos que aceptar tarde que temprano, por el bien de Ness.

-Por eso te amo- suavizó Edward- siempre sabes que decir, pensamos de la misma forma y queremos lo mejor para nuestra hija- finalizó con un largo beso tendido sobre la arena brasileña.

En 5 horas patiriamos a la costa y de ahí a la capital, eran las 4 AM y ya habíamos acabado nuestra rutina normal de "ejercicio" vampírico, a decir verdad, en la isla estas sesiones se reducían un poco, por el miedo a ser pillados o molestar a nuestros dos chismosos visitantes.

El cuarto ahora había quedado más limpio y ordenado, en verdad había amenazado a mi rudo vampiro con la típica amenaza estilo Rose "No habrá NADA de sexo por las próximas semanas, si…", ahora que tenía un poco más de pudor y no carecía de vergüenza, me daba demasiada pena que Kaure y Gustavo vieran los destrozos de una pareja ya nada joven…aunque ellos a simple vista no notarán la diferencia, sabíamos que sospechaban claramente- dejaban en todo el cuarto; por eso ahora que venían, Edward y yo recogíamos todo a velocidad vampírica, cosa que ahora no daría demasiado tiempo si contábamos que tendríamos que rehacer equipaje y habitación.

Al cabo de dos horas oímos que Renesmee empezó a estornudar y toser fuertemente, Jacob comenzó a hablar fuertemente hasta que oímos nuestros nombres entre aquella mezcla de murmullos y acudimos a nuestro llamado… -Donde por cierto Jacob, se había quedado-.

* * *

**¡Esto cada vez se pone más bueno! ¡Ojala que ustedes estén igual de emocionados que yo! La historia va lenta pero segura ya no falta mucho para la acción ;). **

**Agradezco muchos los reviews que se han tomado la molestia de dejar:**

**Evav262: Me ésta encantando que te encante! Jajaja gracias por tu comentario :***

**Hildiux: Gracias! De verdad aprecio que te tomes la molestia de ayudarme a afirmar mis ideas, era exactamente lo que tenía en mente.**

**Ale74: Gracias y verás que si ACTUALIZARÉ CADA 4/ 5 DÍAS (es aclaración para tod s).**

**Si tienen alguna duda, comentario o sugerencia no duden en mandarme un mensajito de cualquier tipo, todos los aclararé.**

**Dejen Reviews ya que es lo más satisfactorio que un escritor pueda recibir (tanto buenos como malos, lo importante es mejorar). Espero que ustedes la disfruten tanto o más como yo la he disfrutado escribiendo.**


	4. Solos y ¿Solos?

**Disclaimer: Nada de los personajes mostrados me pertenecen%85 Solo es un juego loco que me invento en mis ratos libres. Todo es obra y gracia de la señora: Stephenie Meyer. **

**Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde el nacimiento de mi hija, ahora es novia de mi mejor amigo, ¿Y siempre tenían que entrar dos y salir tres? Bueno eso solo les pasaba a las Swan. EDITADA/ DESPUÉS DE AMANECER.**

* * *

**Pov Bella**

Reneesme se había enfermado de una fuerte gripe, rara en semi vampiros, aunque no era la primera vez que le sucedía y cuando esto pasaba no tardaba más de dos días para que todo rastro de enfermedad desapareciera de su cuerpo.

Habíamos decidido posponer nuestro viaje a la capital por tiempo indefinido hasta que mi hija se recuperara, sin embargo ella insistía que su padre y yo necesitábamos pasar un tiempo a solas y lo mejor era que no necesitábamos ir demasiado lejos de ellos.

Edward estaba entusiasmado con la idea, pero su temor no disminuía aún sabiendo los pensamientos responsables de su hija, por lo tanto yo estaba siendo muy egoísta pensando en lo bien que nos la pasaríamos… alentaba a Edward en mayor medida, gran parte era por la confianza que depositaba en Renesmee y Jacob, yo sabía que los chicos eran ya unos adultos.

Partíamos a Brasil a las 5 PM, mi hija ya estaba un poco menos agripada y habíamos logrado convencer a Edward, bueno en realidad fue Ness con sus múltiples "promesas" y alegando que yo estaría muy triste. Era toda una chantajista, muy Alice.

A la hora exacta subíamos al yate para acomodar nuestras maletas y poder partir a nuestro destino, Edward se veía relajado manejando con la vista al frente, mientras yo seguía su vista al horizonte, era un muy acogedor silencio, típico entre los dos.

-¿Crees que estarán bien?- sacó mi esposo de la nada. Ahora veía con mejor claridad, esa boca en línea recta, tan apacible de hace unos segundos, ahora se había convertido en una mueca de frustración- Tu sabes que me encanta estar a solas contigo, además hay tanto que visitar. Pero es mi nena y esta con ese chuch…

-Edward- corté antes de dejarlo terminar, tratando de utilizar mi cara más seria -Sabes que estarán bien, son responsables, cariño. Tu lo viste en sus mentes, no hay de que preocuparse y disfrutemos estos cuatro días juntos.

Mientras lo rodeaba por detrás con mis brazos, me remordía la consciencia, la verdad era que estaba algo nerviosa con la situación, pero Edward necesitaba apoyo.

Decidimos recortar la visita, no dejaríamos tanto tiempo solos a los integrantes más "pequeños" de la familia, además podríamos regresar en cualquier momento, de nuestras vacaciones, a Brasil, como originalmente estaba en el plan.

Las dos horas siguientes fueron un mar -literal- de risas, anécdotas y besos adolescentes, del muelle inmediatamente llamamos a un taxi que nos transportara al hotel, en el último organizamos todas nuestras pertenencias y decidimos salir antes de que 'otra' actividad se nos interpusiera en nuestro camino.

Cuando llegamos a la verbena, el ruido y el bullicio de gente, nos sentimos en casa, raramente, siendo vampiros no salíamos mucho. Aunque era claro que no era el famoso festival de Río, ésta pequeña celebración de la ciudad nos recordaba a nuestra luna de miel, donde hacía 12 años habíamos iniciado nuestra vida de casados.

Ya que no teníamos ninguna distracción como el cansancio, apetito o necesidad de asistir al baño, el tiempo nos rendía como a ninguno, aprovechamos a comprar los recuerdos de toda la familia y hasta compré un pequeño alhajero de tema alegre y colorido a mi hija.

Edward no podía ser más tierno, no soltaba mi mano, cintura o brazos en ningún momento de la noche, la estábamos pasando espectacular… ¿Cómo seguirá mi hija con su gripe?

**Pov Renesmee**

Aún no concebía la idea de que mis padres me hubieran dado el permiso de quedarme a solas con Jacob, algo debemos de estar haciendo muy bien para que confíen de esa forma.

Eran las 10 PM y suponía que mis preocupados progenitores llamarían pronto, ya no trataría de mentir sobre mi estado de salud, aunque la verdad ahora me sentía mucho mejor que cuando los alenté a irse, ellos por fin estaban pasando su tiempo de calidad solos y nada podría hacerlos regresar ahora.

Aunque sabía que engañar a papá era un arma de doble filo, lo intenté y no salió tan mal como pensaba, además solo era por su diversión de unos días sin "niños" que cuidar.

Estaba mucho más aliviada de mi gripe, ahora podía saborear la comida y dejar de estornudar con tanta regularidad, para mucho estaría bien mañana a medio día. Era la ventaja de ser humano- vampiro, al igual que mi crecimiento, las enfermedades pasaban volando.

Jacob me consentía en demasía, desde que era pequeña fue mi gran oso, aunque claro sin contar a tío Em… y a tía Rose, tía Alice, tío Jazz, abuela Esme, abuelo Carlisle, abue… ¡en fin! Todos, no me podía quejar en lo absoluto, tenía una vida de lo más privilegiada y fantástica. Con el paso de los años aprendí que la sobre protección que toda mi familia me daba era por ser el único integrante de esa particular familia, que podía llegar a ser más normal y disfrutar como una humana, su "pequeño tesoro" según me relataba mamá cuando era más pequeña.

La situación con Jacob siempre fue un poco tensa en esos años de cambio- pubertad-, el nunca me dijo que estaba imprimado de mi, hasta después de confesarle primero yo mis sentimientos, no podía negar que nunca lo vi como a un hermano, siempre supe que había algo más en él, que éramos el uno para el otro; lo sorprendente fue cuando estaba tan nerviosa de contarle a mamá sobre Jake y nuestros sentimientos, papá por otro lado estaba más enterado y me daba valor, nunca sospeché que contaran con más información que yo respecto a mi novio y vaya sorpresa me llevé cuando, en medio de una velada por nuestro primer mes de noviazgo, me lo confesó.

Mientras yo seguía con la pijama puesta y totalmente arropada por las sábanas, Jake estaba en la cocina preparando unas palomitas para ver una película en la gran pantalla de la sala, a decir verdad estaba muy emocionada por pasar tiempo a solas con mi novio, con el que en un par de días cumplía dos años de oficial noviazgo.

-Ness, ya está todo listo- dijo entrando a la habitación con su payasa voz cantarina, podía notar que estaba igual de feliz que yo.

Me estaba levantando cuando unos grandes brazos me atraparon antes de tocar el suelo, colocándome sobre su espalda y llevándome a la sala de televisión, ganándose unas risitas de mi parte, que fueron acompañadas por una ligera tos al final.

-Gracias, amor- le respondí con un beso en la mejilla, sonrojándome. Me acomodé dentro de sus brazos y pulsó el botón de play en el control remoto, dando inicio más a una intensa sesión de caricias y besos que a una película antigua sobre luna de miel o algo por el estilo.

Últimamente nuestras demostraciones de cariño habían subido algo de tono y con ello nuestras barreras para papá. Jacob y yo habíamos decidido no tener ningún tipo de relación sexual hasta después de casarnos o una relación que se entornara más "seria", aunque no podía imaginar algo más serio que esto, pero era mejor así, tendríamos a toda la familia encima si algo así pasara antes de lo planeado, sin mencionar a mi padre.

La película transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, a decir verdad al final me dormí completamente por lo que Jake tuvo que llevarme a la cama en brazos. Mi novio se quedaba a dormir conmigo tantas veces podía, aquí en la isla, la verdad, era que yo le había suplicado que así fuera, no me gustaba estar sola en la gran casa, aunque no era muy común que el durmiera conmigo en Canadá, teníamos que ser mucho más cuidadosos… aunque suponíamos que toda la familia ya estaba más que enterada, seguramente ya habían hecho unas dos o tres bromas al respecto.

Los días, así como mi gripa, desaparecieron, haciendo actividades de todo el tipo que se pueden realizar en una casa con todas las comodidades, menos la que yo más quería.

Mis papás habían estado insistiendo al teléfono todos los días y a de vez en cuando hasta varias veces, enfocándose en mi salud, como la pasábamos y qué hacíamos. Lo sorprendente era que mi madre, quien más relajada se veía al irse, era la que más insistía, hasta que mi papá cortaba la conversación o la apuraba del otro lado de la línea.

Lo más gracioso fue cuando Jake también recibió una llamada por parte de su padre, quien lo dejó con la sangre en los pies y una risa nerviosa, para después desaparecer por el lobby, después dejándome en claro las insinuaciones que su padre solía hacer.

Hoy era el gran día y Jake sólo me había dicho que organizó algo especial, así que mi misión era arreglarme y ponerme hermosa para su encuentro. Por suerte tía Alice me había obligado a traer algún vestido formal a la isla, aunque no podía ver nuestro futuro, lo predecía por inercia.

Mi vestido contaba con pequeños volados, era de tonalidades de diferentes morados pasteles, contaba con unos pequeños tirantes que se sostenían en mis hombros y no pasaba por debajo de la rodilla, aunque algo veraniego, el vestido era todo un sueño para cualquier chica de alfombra roja y flashes.

El cabello por fin decidió organizarse un poco más, dejándome por fin domar mis rizos salvajes que poco a poco habían disminuido una milésima de volumen. Los zapatos fueron los más sencillos, estábamos en la playa y solo se necesitaban un par de alpargatas a juego para armonizar el perfecto atuendo que Allí me había organizado.

Cuando supe que era momento de salir me aventuré por los ventanales de la terraza, maravillándome por la perfecta e ilustrada vista que mi novio me ofrecía.

Organizó una cena especial por nuestro aniversario, aunque era algo sencillo en la misma isla, no lo hacía menos romántico a la luz de la luna y a orilla de la playa. Cuando visualicé a mi novio esperando parado enfrente de la pequeña mesa, Jacob todo sonrojado y elegante, me sonrió. Tan guapo. Era todo lo que necesitaba para culminar bien mi día.

Habíamos aprovechado cada segundo del día en compañía uno del otro, nos dimos pequeños detalles para cada uno y seguimos aprovechando de lo que sería nuestro último día solos en Isla Esme.

-Wow Jake, esto es tan… Hermoso- le susurré en el oído cuando lo abracé. Seguido de un alargado y profundo beso me respondió:

-Todo esto es por ti, cariño, siempre ha sido por ti.

Todo estaba decorado por luces pequeñas, algunas simulaban ser velas y otras en verdad lo eran, todo era tan romántico, había colocado un mantel blanco y liso, que por cierto no sabía tampoco de dónde había sacado, con unos platos que sostenían una crema caliente esperando por nosotros. Abrió un exquisito vino, del cual no recuerdo el nombre y brindamos por el delicioso futuro que nos aguardaba.

-Ness, estos años como pareja han sido inolvidables… ¡No quiero decir que los demás no!- Se veía que mi adorable novio estaba muy nervioso, pero optó por continuar cuando vio que yo quería tomar la palabra- Pero tu sabes que somos el uno para el otro, nos pertenecemos y, y… y yo quería hacerte una pregunta:

Lo vi levantarse de su silla para venir a la mía y de un segundo a otro hincándose al momento en que sacaba una cajita de terciopelo roja de su bolsillo izquierdo…

* * *

**¡Hola Chic s! Aquí reportándome después de un rato. Como verán ya entré al colegio y todo se complica un poco más a la hora de subir los caps. Pero antes déjenme decirles que éste ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito y además no lo incluía la historia original, ¡así que a disfrutar el cap! Además les comento que ando muy feliz porque la historia ya llegó a más de 600 visitas :'), muchísimas más que la primera vez que la escribí.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a:**

**Eva262: Tu sí que me sacas una sonrisa, linda! Gracias por dejar reviews y alentarme a seguir. **

**Hildiux: Me cae que traemos el mismo rollo en la cabeza, tus consejos son reflejos de mis pensamientos, algo parecido tenía en mente y pronto lo verán. Gracias por tu review ;) **

**Lo mejor se avecina y sospecho que ya saben que pasará en el siguiente capítulo…y si no, Wajaja tendrán que dejar reviews, porque necesito de unos cuantos para subir el otro cap :) **

**Dejen Reviews ya que es lo más satisfactorio que un escritor pueda recibir (tanto buenos como malos, lo importante es mejorar). Espero que ustedes la disfruten tanto o más como yo la he disfrutado escribiendo.**


	5. Nuestro Futuro

**Disclaimer: Nada de los personajes mostrados me pertenecen… Solo es un juego loco que me invento en mis ratos libres. Todo es obra y gracia de la señora: Stephenie Meyer. **

**Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde el nacimiento de mi hija, ahora es novia de mi mejor amigo, ¿Y siempre tenían que entrar dos y salir tres? Bueno eso solo les pasaba a las Swan. EDITADA/ DESPUÉS DE AMANECER.**

* * *

**Pov Nessie**

¡¿Qué?! ¡POR DIOS! ¡El amor de mi vida me estaba pidiendo matrimonio! Oh lo emocionada que se pondrá mi mamá, tía Alli, ¡la abuela!, ¡Rose! Oh por Dios, ¡Hay tanto que planear! Pero… ¡PAPÁ! ¿Qué va a pensar? No se podría negar, digo el sabe lo que siento por Jacob y lo que el siente por m…

Mis pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por mi el carraspeo de mi demasiado tenso novio… ¡Oh por Dios! No he respondido. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré así?

Logré regresar a la realidad y enfocar la vista al guapo hombre que tenía ante mis ojos.

-¿Y bi-bien Ness?- dijo tartamudeando- ¿Qué opinas?

Logró sostener está vez.

-Oh Jake- sollocé de felicidad, lo que Jacob claramente no entendió, ya que su cara era un poema muy confundido- Claro que aceptó. ¡SÍ!

-¡Me haces el hombre más feliz de este planeta!- delató estrellando su boca contra la mía en un beso para nada inocente. En estos momentos me alegraba de estar a solas con él aquí. Lo quería a él y ahora.

Después de una intensa sesión de besos y caricias susurré:

-Jake, amor, estoy lista, quiero hacerlo, contigo, ahora. Para siempre.

Mi novio palideció hasta el momento en que pensé que se desmayaría. Tragó saliva y pareció dudarlo un segundo antes de responder:

-Ness, tu sabes que no… no podemos, aquí, no estamos casados- terminó cuando al instante yo tomé la palabra.

-Pero pronto lo estaremos, amor. Yo sé que no eres del tipo pudoroso. Por favor. Por favor. Es la ocasión ideal…- dije entre controlados jadeos, tratando de regular mi respiración.

No noté cuando llegamos al sillón continuo del lobby, lo último que supe fue el gruñido en mi oreja de Jacob y cuando comenzó a besarme con más ímpetu, por todo mi cuello y mentón.

Sus besos se sentían como seda por mi piel, mientras subía y bajaba deslizando su boca por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis puntos más sensibles, cada vez me sentía desfallecer, hasta que en un punto desconocido, lo sentí movernos al cuarto contiguo, al parecer a la habitación azul.

Por fin todo esto pasaba, estaba deseándolo desde hacía tanto, estar con Jacob así, solos y de una manera tan intima que nunca llegué a pensar.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una leve succión que me hizo perder el aliento, Jake estaba haciendo hematomas por todo mi hombro, la sensación lejos de sentirse desagradable… era todo un placer. Siguió lamiendo y absorbiendo mi piel en cada suspiro.

Estaba tan entusiasmada que fui yo la que comencé con la subasta de prendas, empecé por su camisa, algo tímida y pausada, el pareció notarlo de su tarea y comenzó a deshacerse por igual de las mías, cuando los dos nos hallábamos en las prendas más íntimas me susurró con la respiración cortada:

-Ness, ¿Estás segura? ¿Quieres esto?- y la esperanza se veía grabada en sus ojos.

-Lo deseo, claro que lo quiero, te quiero a ti- sellando la promesa con un beso que fue el culminante con nuestro amor.

El empezó a quitar las últimas prendas, lento y pausado, hasta que en un momento dado decidí ayudarlo un poco, parecía algo confundido por el brassiere.

Todo fue un mar de nuevas experiencias, sucumbiendo a nuestros deseos y sin la menor idea de las sensaciones tan intensas continuas.

Jacob era tan dulce, preguntando mi estado, dando besos por toda mi cara, haciéndome reír…

Durmiendo los dos tan entrelazados como nunca pensamos y debajo de la fina capa de sábanas cubriéndonos, era un ambiente de paz, felicidad, estaba dichosa.

Abrí los ojos cuando la luz comenzaba a filtrar por las ventanas, mi primer instinto fue a corroborar si lo de la noche anterior había sido real, pero al ver a aquel hombre tendido sobre la cama y durmiendo con nuestras piernas entrelazadas, lo supe, había sido la mejor noche de mi existencia.

No quería despertarlo, después de aquella actividad tan extenuante para los dos, era obvio que estaba cansado, además sabía de antemano que era su primera noche con alguien, la castidad de ambos complementó la velada.

Sucumbí a la tentación y mis dedos tomaron vida propia trazando líneas por sus parpados descendiendo hasta su pecho, enroscando mis dedos con su fino bello pectoral, reproduciéndole las imágenes de la noche anterior, tan vívidas, como si fuera una película, con la palma de mi mano ahora colocada de lleno en su musculatura.

Pocas veces usaba el don con mis padres y Jacob, la verdad era que papá no lo necesitaba, a Jacob le encantaba pero no era una excelente manera de demostrarle todo, esta relación tenía que funcionar lo más normal. En cambio con mi madre era otra cosa, pocas veces ocupaba del don, ella sabía lo que pensaba con verme, aunque aún así disfrutaba de mi don como nadie.

-Si sigues haciendo eso no saldremos de aquí, pequeña- dijo mi maravilloso prometido con voz ronca a causa del sueño y esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Eso no me molestaría para nada, futuro esposo- susurré contra sus labios, sonriendo con la más sincera de mis sonrisas.

Así y con ganas de comenzar otra ronda de entrenamiento, como lo decía tío Em, escuchamos un ruido en la puerta principal, pero no nos preocupamos ya que papá y mamá se habían aseg.. ..do de…

-¡Noooo!- y lo siguientes segundos fueron cámara lenta antes mis ojos. Mientras gritaba con un tono que alarmó a Jacob de repente, escuchamos la perilla de la puerta girar, apenas dándome tiempo de esconder mi cuerpo bajos las sábanas, para contemplar el espectáculo que se nos iba a armar.

Un _RENESMEE _y_ JACOB_ feroz salió de la boca de mis padres al mismo tiempo, para después perderme en la inconsciencia…quizás ahí estaría mejor por un tiempo, hasta que las aguas se calmaran.

Pero como lamentablemente no todo es como deseamos, mis consciencia regresó minutos más tarde con miradas que lanzaban llamas y una de suplicio total.

La que se nos venía.

-Oh si Renesmee Carlie Cullen, lo que te aguarda- susurró mi padre viéndome con su mirada hipnotizante de terror, con ojos fríos y de decepción.

No había visto a mi madre hasta que puntualizó.

-La que LES espera, no lo puedo creer de ti Jacob, ¡eres un adulto! Demasiado adulto diría yo… Y tu Renesmee no concibo que nos decepcionaras así, ¡confiamos en ustedes! Les dejamos la casa a su libre albedrío y ¿así nos pagan?

Mi madre echaba llamaradas de fuego por su cabeza, daba gracias a Dios que no pudieran tener ataques al corazón, porque sin duda a alguno le hubiera dado en este momento.

-Ahora no estamos en condiciones de hablar con ustedes dos, y por lo visto ustedes menos- escupió mi papá con el despreció marcado en su voz, dejando la habitación atrás y llamando a mi mamá por lo alto.

Nunca los había visto así. Estaban muy molestos.

Muy, muy molestos.

-Oh, Jacob- me arrojé sobre sus brazos y comencé a sollozar- ¿Qué pasará ahora? Nunca los había visto así, los he decepcionado.

Lagrimas escurrían por mi mejillas sin prorroga, mientras Jacob sólo se quedaba mudo.

-¿Te arrepientes?- Me preguntó con voz seria y la mirada fija en mi.

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué me preguntas eso ahora?- mi tono reflejaba acusación en mis palabras.

-Porque si te arrepientes, nada de los regaños habrán válido la pena…Pero para, para mi ha sido mucho más de todo lo que pasó, ha sido la mejor experiencia que he vivido.

-Jacob, por favor no estés con esas cosas. ¡Claro que fue la mejor noche de mi vida! Pero no es esa la cuestión… Me siento tan mal.

Terminando esa incómoda pero necesario plática, nos cambiamos y mentalizamos para recibir demasiados regaños por parte de mis padres.

**Pov Edward**

Habíamos decidido llegar antes a la isla, nos habíamos impacientado por saber de nuestra hija y su mascota, ayer no habían hablado en todo el día. La verdadera incomodidad se incrementó cuando Bella recordó, de manera muy oportuna, que el día anterior había sido el segundo aniversario de mi hija con el perro, no era buena señal que se hallaran solos en una isla desértica y muy romántica.

El viaje fue igual de lento que lo usual, lo desconocido fue que a pesar de haber salido el sol, en la casa no se oían voces ni murmullos, extraño en Ness, ella despertaba con el sol. Ya me temía lo peor, pero aún no estaba preparado para algo así.

Al bajar el escaso equipaje y adentrarnos más a el camino directo hacia la casa, empecé a oír pensamientos, muy nítidos y vivaces, al principio no sabía como catalogarlos, al parecer mi cara lo demostraba porque Bella no quitaba la mirada de mi, con el ceño fruncido.

Mi cara se puso más blanca, si eso es posible, y la ponzoña me cayó hasta los pies. Todas las imágenes cobraron sentido. Faltaban escasos diez pasos para entrar a la casa blanca y esos pensamientos se fueron aclarando conforme empezamos a oír voces.

-¿No es lo pienso, verdad?- No respondí, no tenía voz, podría matar a cualquier hombre sobre el planeta, sin dejar rastro, pero precisamente éste, sabía defenderse muy bien. –Edward, contesta. ¿Qué ha pasado?

La cara de Bella era toda una mueca de emociones, veía en sus ojos la irá y decepción, dolor. Éramos un espejo.

-¡Ese maldito! Bastardo, ¡mal nacido! – dije lo último con una voz ahogada en rabia. Estábamos en la entrada del cuarto azul, listos para encontrar una respuesta.

Mi esposa sabía ocultar muy bien sus emociones para todos, menos para mí, yo sentía, veía que la desilusión abundaba en ella, junto con enojo y frustración.

-Entremos- susurró con la voz apagada y monótona.

Lo siguiente ante mis ojos fue algo estruendoso.

Nosotros gritando. Renesmee desmayándose. Jacob tratando de explicarse, pero ninguna palabra coherente salía de su boca. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Lo siguiente que asimilé fue cuando Renesmee despertó y nosotros optamos por irnos, no estábamos en condiciones de dar comienzo a la plática, tan necesaria, que habría.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro cuarto pude sentir el peso sobre mis hombros, camiones conjuntados sobre mi columna. Di un golpe a la cabecera, dejándola totalmente destrozada y mallugada. Otra vez.

¿Cómo habían tenido relaciones sexuales en la casa familiar…? además algo demasiado patético tomando en cuenta que éramos vampiros y pronto sabríamos todo.

-Mi única hija, con un perro en la cama, ella es una niña aún- me lamenté con las manos en la cabeza y arrancándome el cabello. Poco a poco la cama fue desapareciendo debajo mío para sentir el suelo contra mi cuerpo.

-Amor, Edward, Tranquilo ¿Si?- en sus ojos se veía la suplica. Lo haría, sólo por ella.- Yo también quiero asesinar a Jacob, pero recuerda que nuestra hija contribuyó…

"Demasiado diría yo" pensé.

-Tienes razón, amor- dije al momento de dejar el piso a mis espaldas-Necesitamos pensar con la cabeza fría.

En el fondo de mi mente escuchaba suaves murmullos, yo sabía de quienes procedían pero decidí bloquearlos, no deseaba escuchar más, no era tan masoquista.

Escuché pasos dirigidos hacía la habitación, eran toscos y firmes, lo que logró alterarme más.

-Jacob, lárgate- dijo Bella por mi, a la defensiva.

-Sólo quería decirles que estaremos en la sala de televisión por si nos buscan- no quería mirarlo, explotaría, no podría contra eso, pero leía su mente, era inevitable, casi gritaba pidiendo perdón y se sentía muy apenado, sonrojado hasta en pensamientos.

Dicho eso y una breve vista hacia mi parte se alejó más aprisa de cómo llegó.

-Bella, creo que es momento de hablar esto por una buena vez- dije con la voz firme, pero con un contexto lleno de dolor.

Más tarde mi esposa y yo tendríamos una sería conversación sobre el futuro que depararía.

-Vamos, yo también lo creo- dijo más como un suspiro- Pero no nos escaparemos de una platica tu y yo. Ahora no estaba en condiciones.

Terminó sumamente seria y tomando mi mano cuando nos dirigíamos a la sala de tv.

* * *

**¡Hola Chic s! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Les ha gustado el cap.? Porque en lo personal ¡me encantó! Es muy romántico, pero no es lemmon como tal. Perdón para aquellos que sí lo esperaban, pero a decir verdad no soy muy buena con ese tipo de textos y lo prefiero así. ¿Y que creen? Hemos llegado al punto donde la historia oficialmente da banderazo, ahora sí, ¡Estamos en lo bueno! Estén muy al pendiente de los siguientes capítulos porque se sorprenderán ;)**

**Perdón por dejarlos siempre tan picadossss jajaja pero es que le da más dramatismo y emoción a todo.**

**Y como siempre mil gracias a todas por sus reviews, me sirven muchisísisimo para escribir los nuevos caps. :**

**Sensazione TwiFic's: Gracias por comenzar a dar lectura al fic, aprecio mucho que te animes a comentar :)**

**Hildiux: Yo creo que Billy SÍ quiere ser abuelo, a ver que sorpresas le trae la vida ¿No? Con respecto a Ness y la historia cochambrosa de sus padres (que sangrona que oigo jajaja) veremos más adelante, si sabe con exactitud ;) Gracias.**

**Sakura Michel: ¡Claro que subiré más capítulos! Sólo necesito más reviews de inspiración jajaja muchas gracias por tu comment y nos leemos :) **

**Y por último pero no menos importante: a todas escritoras aquí en FanFiction y fuera de la página que me han ayudado con consejos buenísimos, así como a recomendarla fuera y dentro de aquí. En verdad les agradezco enormemente.**

**Dejen Reviews ya que es lo más satisfactorio que un escritor pueda recibir (tanto buenos como malos, lo importante es mejorar). Espero que ustedes la disfruten tanto o más como yo la he disfrutado escribiendo.**


	6. Exaltados es Poco

**Disclaimer: Nada de los personajes mostrados me pertenecen… Sólo es un juego loco que me invento en mis ratos libres. Todo es obra y gracia de la señora: Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde el nacimiento de mi hija, ahora es novia de mi mejor amigo, ¿Y siempre tenían que entrar dos y salir tres? Bueno eso solo les pasaba a las Swan. EDITADA/ DESPUÉS DE AMANECER.**

* * *

**Pov Bella**

Cuando entramos a la sala de televisión, Renesmee y Jacob estaban sentados, uno alado del otro, en silencio sepulcral y un notable aire de tensión.

Por mi parte, no había estado inmóvil ante una situación así en años, doce, para ser exactos y la problemática con los Vulturi era de vida o muerte. Esto no era tan grave. Así me gustaba pensarlo… por Edward.

Quería pensar que nuestra hija no nos había mentido y fue un error, como el que Edward y yo muchas veces estuvimos a punto de cometer, y hubiéramos cometido a no ser que yo fuera una humana demasiado frágil… pero ella no era frágil, nada de eso, ellos no tenían que esperar, ellos eran unos "adolescentes normales" de ahora en día. No sabía porqué esto me desilusionaba aún más.

Edward se sentía tenso a mi lado, me dio un fuerte apretón en señal de apoyo y habló:

-Necesitamos conversar. Vamos al despacho- zanjó de manera seria y cortante.

Los dos asintieron, claramente se sabían reprendidos, la cara de mi hija se mostraba mal, descompuesta en dolor.

Yo sabía que la situación era el doble… o un centúplo de veces más difícil para Edward, que para mi. El había nacido en otra época, donde las costumbres eran mucho más arraigadas, donde hacer el amor era pertenecer a la otra persona y viceversa, él era de una época muy tradicionalista, algunos dirían romántica. Sin embargo, en estos tiempos los jóvenes tenían sexo con decenas antes de dar el gran paso, casándose. Yo había vívido en esa época, pero tal vez ahora pensara un poco más como la de Edward.

Esperar para nuestra luna de miel fue mágico, el deseo y a la vez emoción combinadas, fueron algo maravilloso, pero claro, éramos mortal- inmortal, vampiro y humana, tal vez nunca sabré como debe ser en realidad, sólo sé que mejor que la mía… ninguna.

La situación con mi hija era difícil en tanto a temas de sexualidad, era apenas una niña, si mucho pre- adolescente, pero ella demostraba ser una adulta, hecha y derecha, en mente, alma y físico. ¿Qué le podíamos exigir? No demasiado, tomando en cuenta que no lo hablábamos tan abiertamente, a pesar de la demasiada comunicación que existe, deseable o no, esa comunicación. Lo dábamos por obvio, tantas cosas dimos por sabidas.

Llegamos al despacho, hasta ahora inexistente para mi, abriendo Edward la puerta por delante para dejarme entrar. Todos tomamos lugar, sumamente nerviosos, era algo incongruente porque los amonestados eran ellos… El ambiente se podía rasgar con un alfiler, teníamos que saberlo llevar o todo explotaría.

Renesmee tomó paso para hablar, ya que vio que nadie daba rienda suelta a su silencio.

-La verdad… quiero ofrecer de corazón todas mis disculpas, se que ofendimos todo lo que han construido para mi, lo que me han enseñado, además de no ser nada prudentes en la casa de la familia… Sólo me muestro sumamente dolida por su decepción de mi- terminó con la garganta cargada de emoción y una pequeña lagrima surcaba su mejilla.

-¿Qué esperabas, Renesmee? ¿Qué nos sintiéramos orgullos de su acción tan irresponsable?- gruñó Edward con voz calma- ¿Pero no te arrepientes verdad?

Él la miraba con ojos interrogativos, sabía que leía y analizaba la mente de nuestra hija, en señal de indicio para un nuevo reproche o altercado.

-No. No me arrepiento de nada. Fue de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida. Ustedes lo deben de saber _muy_ bien- murmuró en vos queda y subió las cejas levemente al final de la oración, mirando todo el tiempo al piso de baldosa blanca- Jacob y yo nos comprometimos, ayer.

Soltó de repente. Esta no era la forma en que quería sostener nuestra burbuja inestable de plática, ese había sido el alfiler de nuestro auto control.

-¿Qué?- dijo Edward de manera apenas audible, no parecía tan sorprendido como yo, en eso no hay duda- ¿Jacob porqué no esperaste? ¡Tu mencionaste que lo harías a nuestro regreso! En una "cena" familiar. Por Dios Jacob, no eres de fiar, no lo eres.

Edward ahora estaba enfadado, ¡pero yo mucho más!

¿Cómo era posible que _él _estuviera al tanto de todo? Sin embargo, mi única información había sido una plática a la mitad, cortada por las olas en la playa, días antes de irnos a Brasil.

-Edward, tu sabías ¿Qué?- puntualicé de manera lenta y pausada, irradiando lava ardiente.

-Jacob me pidió la mano de Renesmee días atrás, yo acepté, sabía que era lo mejor para nuestra hija. Pero ahora lo dudo. Mira que llevársela a la cama el día de proposición, que original- Edward escupía cada palabra viendo a Jacob a los ojos, retándolo, y sólo sabía que el lobo no se quedaría tanto tiempo en desventaja.

-Papá, ¡por Dios! Jacob no me llevó a la cama. Yo accedí, yo se lo pedí ¿Sí?- rogaba mi hija. Mi corazón se desmoronaba al verla así, sufriendo, pero ella era un adulta, sabía que decisiones tomar. Ella eligió esa.- Si quieres puedes echar un vistazo, pero no creo que logre tranquilizarte más para poder hablar como personas civilizadas. Ya les dije que lo sentía, no diré más porque no lo siento. Y me casaré con Jacob.

Interrumpí a Edward antes de que comenzará de nuevo con sus pataletas.

-Reneesme, tu padre y yo estamos demasiado decepcionados de ustedes. ¡Confiamos en dejarles una isla entera! No estaban tan maduros como creíamos, raro en Jacob porque ya está por cumplir sus tres décadas de edad- seguí seria, esperando por su reacción, pero no llegó, así que decidí continuar.

"Hija, sabes que nos da mucho gusto que te comprometieras con Jacob, pero no deseábamos enterarnos en estas circunstancias… -dije tomando aire y tratando de parecer más tranquila- Renesmee, ¡Eres tan solo una niña! Nos tomó demasiado tiempo a tu padre y a mi, asimilar que te irías rápido, sabíamos que algún día Jacob se propondría y tu aceptarías. Pero, pero ¿Esto?No tan fácil se nos olvidará y mientras eso pase, temo decirte que estás castigada.

Finalicé mi discurso demasiado pensativa en el castigo que Edward y yo le impondríamos; la verdad era que nada la haría sufrir demasiado, ahora teniendo su boda encima, además, el plan era un buen escarmiento, no dejarla marcada de por vida psicológicamente.

-No podrás salir de compras, no utilizarás tu auto y… no dormirás con Jacob nunca más mientras estés en nuestra casa- citó Edward con palabras fuertes y claras, sin mayor atisbo de retracción en ellas.

-Está bien… Solo, hmm, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- Renesmee parecía dudosa, aunque la situación ameritaba estar más que eso.

-Oh, no preguntes- Mi esposo seguía muy molesto- Será mucho tiempo.

Yo sabía lo que mi hija pensaba, sin la necesidad de tocar su extremidad: ¿Cómo organizaré una boda si no puedo salir de compras?

Lo siento mucho… Así será esto.

-Enserio lo sentimos- susurró Jacob- gran parte fue mi culpa, sólo quiero que nos disculpen sinceramente. Además temo que lo sucedido en el pasado... de alguna manera influya en mi futuro con Renesmee.

Todos sabíamos a que se refería con eso de "pasado", la relación que hubo entre los dos, de amistad, amor de diferentes formas y la forma en que el destino decidió que nada pasara a ligas mayores, en mis tiempos de soledad con él, eran un claro ejemplo de lo que pasado con Jacob, significaba. A veces me perturbaba que mi hija imaginara lo peor de los dos, mi consciencia me reprochaba, pero ella solía animarme y recalcar su opinión al respecto.

-Por favor, Jacob, ¡No inmiscuyas esos temas ahora! todos sabemos lo sucedido, todos sabemos que paso y que nada afecta al presente, ¿Te es tan difícil dejarlo atrás?- mi hija ahora estaba herida, eso podía notarlo, irritada y tenía demasiada razón.

-Reneesme, lo siento, no quise decir eso. Necesito que las cosas queden claras.

-Jacob, todo quedó claro hace 12 años, no te atormentes más. Y sí, lo hacemos, los perdonamos- traté de contestar lo más calmada que pude, tratando de que en mi cara no surcara la mueca que mis pensamientos reflejaban sobre la última respuesta.

Apreté instintivamente la mano de mi esposo, notablemente más relajado, para que mostrará apoyo con mi decisión, lo que complementó con otro rápido apretón y un corto murmullo de palabras apenas perceptibles.

-Los perdonamos- dictó Edward para después salir a paso rápido del despacho y seguir con mi mano entrelazada a la suya.

Ni aunque fuéramos vampiros "perfectos" nos excluíamos de la lista…Todos los padres cometíamos errores.

Llegamos al cuarto, por lo visto disponía salir y planeaba llevarme con él. Empezó a sacar mi ropa de playa, seguida por nuestros bañadores y al último nuestros zapatos. Todo a una velocidad vampírica. A veces este hombre me seguía dando miedo.

-Edward, ¿Puedes calmarte un segundo?- susurré parada al pie de la cama, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos y a toda la sarta de movimientos que hacía.

-Vamos a dar un paseo, Bells- En estos momentos mi marido parecía un niño, aunque su sonrisa no regresaba del todo, lo decía de forma convincente y sincera, ¿Quién podría decir que no? Su esposa claramente no.

Veinte minutos más tarde Edward y yo nos encontrábamos a kilómetros de distancia de la casa blanca, disfrutando de la intimidad que nos proporcionaba la isla.

En los últimos minutos mi esposo había estado un tanto imparable, en cuanto llegamos a un punto suficientemente lejos, comenzó a recitar una serie de palabras en las que solo entendía: amor, contigo y ahora. A lo que no me resistí más y nos llevó a esta situación, fascinante y nada pudorosa situación.

-Bella, me hacías tanta falta- susurró contra mis labios- Siento que han pasado días desde lo de esta mañana. Aún me cuesta creerlo, ¡Nuestra hija se va a casar!

-Edward, ¿Estás emocionado?- pregunté con una cara de incredulidad. ¿Entonces el teatro de la boda solo había sido por nada? ¡Cuanto nos pudimos evitar!

-Tal vez…

¡Estúpido vampiro!

-¿Qué? ¡Edward! ¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¿Brasil te ha afectado las neuronas?- seguí gritando preguntas incoherentes hasta que llegué al punto más importante- … Y, está bien, entiendo que tenías que reprenderla, pero ¿Yo qué? ¡Nunca supe nada! Tuviste demasiadas oportunidades en Brasil. Además, ¿Emocionado? No conozco a ningún padre que esté emocionado por la boda de su hija a los 12 años…

Me descargué, necesitaba sacar todo la pesadumbres que cargaba desde hace unas horas y Edward, como el idiota caballeroso vampiro que es, me escuchó todo el tiempo sin chistar.

-¿Idiota, caballeroso vampiro? Sé que soy vampiro, sé que soy caballeroso… ¿Pero idiota?

Oh diablos, había olvidado el escudo de nuevo. Maldito don, de nuevo haciéndome de las suyas.

-Yo amo tu don- decía Edward con voz calmada, aún serio, ya que su sonrisa no hacía aparición desde el incidente de hoy- si no lo tuvieras, no sabría que estás mucho más emocionada de lo que creerías, por la boda de tu única hija.

Regresé mi escudo a su lugar y lo fulminé con la mirada.

¿Qué si yo estaba emocionada? Uff, le daría solo el beneficio de la duda. Pero, ¡Estaba muy emocionada! Había tanto que planear y hacer, era la primera vez que organizaría una boda sin tener que plantarme en los tacones principales, además era mi hija. No podía estar menos emocionada.

-Bella, no estoy emocionado, estaré muy lejos de estarlo en un día como ese, pero aunque sea difícil de creer, aún con lo pasado esta mañana y contando que aún estoy enfadado por la misma situación…

"Estoy feliz, feliz por ella, no lo puedo evitar, sé que es bipolar pensarlo, pero es mi niña y sé que será mucho más feliz de lo que pueda llegar a imaginarse. Lo que sucedió, ya es pasado- ¿Éste era mi Edward? ¿El que decía que olvidara que su hija se había acostado con su rival de hace 12 años, en su propia casa y con su nena? Estaba dando pasos agigantados, asimilando las noticias y aceptando que su hija había crecido. Al escucharlo decir aquello, me emocioné, si pudiera, ya estaría a estas alturas repleta de lágrimas- Ahora enfoquémonos en nuestro futuro, con nuestra hija… y quién sabe… nietos.

-¿Tu crees que ellos… podrían?- terminé de decir entre sollozos secos.

Nunca me había detenido a pensarlo, no dábamos por hecho la posibilidad de que algún día pudiera formar su propia familia.

Renesmee tenía sus ciclos menstruales como cualquier humana, eso le daba la posibilidad de embarazarse, de desarrollarse y tener una vida reproductiva "normal". Oh por Dios. Nunca lo había contemplado.

-Yo creo que sí, tal vez en un futuro ellos lo deseen, lo he visto en la mente de Renesmee, ella sueña seguido con un hijo de Jacob, ahora con el compromiso ese sueño se ha agudizado, lo desea y mucho.

¡Estaba en las nubes! ¿Cómo sería tener un nieto? Tantas cosas que comprar y arreglar su cuarto. Oh- por- Dios, tanto por hacer.

¡Ya parecía Alice! No, no, no.

-Esperaré el día con ansias- susurré entre sus brazos, sintiéndome cómoda y acabando un día, que no comenzó de una manera nada apropiada, pero terminando de la más indicada.

-Por cierto, Bella, mañana vendrán Kaure y Gustavo.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda ¿Qué pensará Kaure ahora? ¿Sabrá lo que es Renesmee?

* * *

**¡Hola chic s! ¿Cómo les ha parecido el capítulo? ¡Me he puesto súper intensa! Es el capítulo que más trabajo me ha costado escribir, manejar las emociones de todos en un ambiente neutral es un poco difícil. Por lo visto la historia ya va captando la idea original, estamos entrando en aguas misteriosaaas ¿Lo notan?**

**!Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! En serio que todos me han encantado y trataré de seguir sus consejos:**

**Lady blue vampire: Gracias por contestar mi review! Me encanta que te molestaras en contestar el mío tomando en cuenta que tienes miles jajaja, de hecho sí y la de embarazados (parte I) me llegó a inspirar de forma extraordinaria para esta.**

**Sakura Michel, Renesmee Black Cullen 1096, MakaTargaryen y Alice V Greene Masen Cullen: Aquí está el cap. tan prometido, ¡Que lo disfruten! Gracias por los reviews y saludos.**

**Thequeenredforever: ¡Muchas Gracias por tooodos tus reviews! Me emocioné cañón cuando vi que te molestaste en subir uno por cada cap :3 ¡Y sí! A mi también me encanta un papá super celoso (¡Con que no sea el mío!)**

**Ale74: ¡Mi ale! ¿Qué te puedo decir? Las gracias sobran! ¡Mil thanks por irme apoyando desde el principio en este proyecto!**

**Hildiux: ¡Me encantan tus reviews siempre, me das unas súper ideas! Gracias.**

**ACTUALIZACIONES: CADA 4/ 5 DÍAS, SIN FALTA.**

**Dejen Reviews ya que es lo más satisfactorio que un escritor pueda recibir (tanto buenos como malos, lo importante es mejorar). Espero que ustedes la disfruten tanto o más como yo la he disfrutado escribiendo.**


	7. Viejas Memorias

**Disclaimer: Nada de los personajes mostrados me pertenecen… Sólo es un juego loco que me invento en mis ratos libres. Todo es obra y gracia de la señora: Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde el nacimiento de mi hija, ahora es novia de mi mejor amigo, ¿Y siempre tenían que entrar dos y salir tres? Bueno eso solo les pasaba a las Swan. EDITADA/ DESPUÉS DE AMANECER.**

* * *

**Pov Bella**

Regresamos a la casa mucho antes del amanecer, nos habíamos demorado demasiado, aunque la preocupación del momento había dejado de ser Renesmee y sus inesperadas acciones, ahora yo tenía en mente otra que no dejaba de rondarme la cabeza.

Kaure y Gustavo vendrían hoy, a decir verdad era un extraño nerviosismo dado a que por lo general no me ponía ansiosa por la opinión humana, y menos, externa a mi familia. Pero ella había sido relevante en el comienzo de mi embarazo, me dio seguridad y confianza para tener a mi hija, por lo tanto influyó, mucho.

Al pisar el marco de la puerta principal oímos ronquidos, eran de Jacob por supuesto, lo que supusimos que Renesmee siguiera durmiendo. Decidimos no despertarlos, eso sí, asegurándonos primero donde había dormido el "chucho" citando a Edward.

Por suerte habían decidido tomar un sabio consejo y aceptar las consecuencias de sus acciones de manera madura.

Nos duchamos, arreglamos y preparamos un ligero desayuno para nuestros reprendidos invitados. Cuando Jacob despertó fue en busca de mi hija, sin caer en cuenta que nos hallábamos ahí cuando pasó. Debía de estar muy ansioso… y bueno , a decir verdad, nosotros y nuestros inmóviles cuerpos, teníamos un exagerado parentesco con estatuas de decoración.

Oímos pequeñas risas de nuestra hija y un "Buenos días" acompañado de un beso. Edward había estado más callado que en toda la noche anterior, supongo que la situación no había dejado de ser algo tensa.

Cuando Jacob y Renesmee aparecieron en la cocina, separados por una notable distancia, nos saludaron y fueron a sentarse a su respectivo banco de la barra.

Entablamos una ligera conversación sobre lo que haríamos el resto del día y la visita por parte de la limpieza.

Notablemente en una etapa de la conversación, Edward se puso tenso y su cara enmarcó una mueca de disgusto.

Le pregunté con la mirada el porqué de la situación y lo único que alcanzó a responder fueron leves murmuros.

-Jacob se pregunta si va a ver una segunda vez- dijo apenas audible, escuchando sólo yo, cuando mi hija y yerno encontraban un nuevo tema de qué hablar.

¿Cómo pensaba eso? Sólo él era capaz, ¿Acaso quería que le arrancaran la cabeza? Y no simbólicamente, eso era claro.

-Esa es su decisión- contradije demasiado fuerte para que los dos pudieran oír- pero al final se que harán lo correcto.

Y esa había sido una segunda advertencia, dibujando una sonrisa un tanto escalofriante en mi semblante.

La garganta de mi hija hizo un extraño ruido al momento de pasar saliva y volver a su comida. Había entendido el mensaje.

-Chicos, por cierto, Kaure y Gustavo… no hablan nada de inglés- dije volviendo a mi papel de "madre- Bella" normal- por lo tanto si necesitan alguna ayuda con algo, no duden en preguntar.

Dije más por Jacob, sabía que mi hija tenía muy buenas bases del idioma y no le vendría alguna dificultad. Jacob por lo tanto… solo sabía saludar, preguntar por alimento y despedirse.

Edward y yo oímos unos motores a distancia, tales que en cuanto más se acercaban, más nerviosa estaba.

-Bella, todo estará bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse- Me susurró Edward en mi oído claramente viendo como me tocaba las manos.

Se alejó de mi para colocarse detrás de la puerta, esperó el tímido timbrido y abrió, un poco antes de lo que llamaríamos "normal".

-Hola, Buenos Días- dijo mi esposo con un perfecto portugués.- pasen, aguardábamos por ustedes.

Cuando la muda Kaure apareció ante mi relativamente nueva visión, logré captarla de verdad, no aquellos rasgos indígenas y pocos reconocibles de mi humanidad, ahora recordaba de verdad. Y recordar es vivir.

Miles de pensamientos navegaron mi mente, surcando mi memoria y haciéndome perder en un espacio infinito de emociones reconocibles, de hace varios años.

-Es un gusto verla de nuevo- acaricié la mano de Kaure en un pequeño apretón, observándola más de cerca. Había envejecido, eso era evidente, pequeñas arrugas comenzaban a fijarse en sus mejillas, donde antes no había rastro. Su cabello había sido amenazado por, el ahora, blanquecino tono.

Kaure seguía muda y demasiado sorprendida por su intensa mirada. Después tendría un muy larga plática con mi vampiro que parecía morir de carcajadas por dentro, cosa que solo denotaban sus ojos.

Hasta ahora no me había percatado de la presencia de Gustavo, que permanecía parado alado de su mujer, con una sonrisa tímida asomando su rostro y tendiendo, de un momento a otro su mano hacía mi.

En él los cambios eran menos notorios que en su mujer, las canas apenas lograban asomar sus mechas y una pequeña barriga había surgido. 12 años no pasaban tan a la ligera, y como no pasaban sin sucesos, yo había decidido instruirme un poco con mi profesor favorito, aprendiendo el idioma – y otros más- que en estos momentos me era tan útil.

La apreté con cuidado, no demasiado familiarizada con los humanos ajenos a mi madre y padre.

Kaure lanzó una mirada de infierno a su esposo que pareció demasiado divertido con la situación y entonces ella pareció apenada que yo notara su reacción.

-Buenos días, como siempre es un gusto- expresó Kaure, tomándome por sorpresa y hablando por fin.

Edward llamó su atención, comenzando con las indicaciones de limpieza, ellos decidieron seguirlo, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Hasta ahora no me había percatado de la nula presencia de Jake y Nessie, que suponía, seguían en la cocina.

-Creí que deseaban conocerlos- sugerí entrando a la cocina y comenzando a ordenar todo, sin verlos directamente a los ojos.

-La verdad- susurró mi hija, que llevaba su trasto al fregador- Preferiría dejar la hazaña para cuando estemos presentables.

Era verdad, seguían en pijamas y estaban un tanto revueltos. Debían al menos estar normales si considerábamos que ellos no esperaban ver al pequeño "demonio" que habitó en mi y a su novio, el licántropo más grande que pudimos encontrar.

Jacob y mi hija corrieron cada quien a su habitación en cuanto terminaron de lavar sus platos y ordenarlos. Habíamos decidido salir a dar un paseo en yate y parar a un picnic por algún lado de la orilla que nos pareciera lo suficiente diferente a lo acostumbrado aquí en la isla.

Edward apareció antes de que mi hija cerrara la puerta de su habitación. Haciéndome compañía antes de lo previsto.

-Ya podemos ir alistando las cosas, amor- susurró acercándose a mi y besando la comisura de mis labios. Oh, Edward porqué eres tan provocativo, así nunca saldríamos de aquí.

-Edward, ya basta, ¡Nunca saldremos de aquí! – le reclamé con pequeñas risas mientras depositaba pequeños besos en mi cuello, al momento en que yo apoyaba mi cuerpo a la barra.

Por alguna fuerza divina, decidió parar en el momento necesario, segundos más… y yo sería quien lo violara ahí mismo.

Entre risas y juegos decidimos comenzar a acomodar la canasta con la comida para Renesmee y Jacob, incluyendo hasta un poco más.

-Creo que deberías ir a cambiarte, cariño- me susurró Edward mientras el comenzaba a ubicar los utensilios dentro de la canasta color chocolate- Te alcanzaré en un segundo.

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza y me dirigí al cuarto principal, donde Kaure y Gustavo limpiaban nuestro desastre de días atrás, aunque a decir verdad no se comparaba para nada con el de 12 años antes.

-Señora- me susurró Kaure en el momento en que apenas pisaba la habitación, dirigí mi mirada caída hacía ella, sorprendida- Me alegro de que esté viva.

Eso me había dejado helada -aún más de lo normal- no esperaba tal confesión, aunque suponía que había estado especulando sobre mi estado actual, me sorprendía su sinceridad.

-Uhmm, gracias Kaure- dije un poco indecisa, sin saber que contestar sinceramente.

-Sé lo de su hija- prosiguió sin dejarme acabar, su cara demostraba que más tarde se arrepentiría de sus palabras- Ella está aquí, la vi en la cocina accidentalmente. Yo sabía por su mirada que no se desharía de su bebé. Pero era a usted la que no esperaba ver.

-Gracias- susurré cerca de ella para que nadie más (aparte de Edward, claro) se enterara de nuestra conversación- Lamentamos no poder venir más seguido… Nos hubiera encantando volver, pero las circunstancias no fueron las más apropiadas.

Dije tratando de cambiar un poco el rumbo de la conversación. Sabía que aunque yo no comentara nada más acerca de mi hija, ella estaría al tanto de todo, sus leyendas estaban basadas en niños mortales- inmortales.

El esposo de Kaure, que hasta ahora se había ausentado de la habitación, regresó con una bolsa de plástico, vacía, esa acción hizo que Kaure dejara su posición de charla y comenzará a moverse, tomando los artefactos necesarios para la limpieza del baño y escabulléndose hasta allí. Aparentemente la bolsa de Gustavo era para depositar todo el contenido sobrante de las otras noches. Si en estos momentos aún conservara mi humanidad, definitivamente la hubiera perdido, ardiendo mi cuerpo en vergüenza por tales sucesos.

Después de unos minutos más Kaure y Gustavo salieron del cuarto y yo regresé a mi tarea inicial en el cuarto, comenzando a registrar mi segunda maleta, que Alice había decidido organizar por mi, sorprendiéndome aún más que en la primera. No sabía porqué seguía maravillándome de los alcances de mi cuñada. Edward llegó en el momento justo de mi colapso.

-No logro acostumbrarme, Edward…- dije haciendo un puchero, tomando el bonche, que el estilo asemejaba más a cereal de frutas para niños, que a un montón de bikinis demasiados coloridos.

-¿A qué mi amor?

-A Alice no se le escapa nada- y le enseñe el bikini color azul cielo.

-Ya la conoces, y gracias a Dios que no se le escapa…

-Lo sé, pero lo peor es que hay uno de cada color- y le enseñe el puño de bikinis de colores.

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros, riéndose por lo alto e ignorando olímpicamente mi puchero. Sabía muy bien que consecuencias podría traer si lo atendiera como era debido y a mi me gustaba.  
Después de minutos decidiendo que color del arco iris usar, le tendí a mi esposo su bañador a juego con el mío, que ridículamente, Alice también había combinado.

Después de unos minutos más, Edward y yo salimos algo acalorados de la habitación, decidiendo posponer nuestra intensa actividad para más noche, cuando no hubiera turistas asustadizos que vagaban por la casa entera en un sigilo demasiado cauteloso.

Jacob aguardaba sentado en la sala, chocando escandalosamente su pie en el suelo, inquieto y aburrido. Parecía estar listo, con su indumentaria necesaria para nadar en el agua cálida de la isla.

-¿Y mi hija?- llamé su atención cuando Edward se dirigió a la cocina por la canasta de comida.

-Fue al baño, no tarda en llegar- la cara de Jacob era de total serenidad, la vida, menos Ness, le pasaba de noche y él parecía no notarlo. Había cambiado tanto, aquel muchacho con el cual solía arreglar motocicletas, había madurado, convirtiéndose en alguien más calmado y sosegado de lo que nadie llegó a pensar.

Mi hija hizó su aparición segundos después de que yo profesara un suspiro. Ahora que la situación se había relajado, deberíamos retomar nuestra rutina de vacacionistas con isla propia, o sea sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo, relajándose hasta no recordar nuestro nombre.

Kaure y Gustavo, hicieron su entrada antes de retirarnos, decidiendo que era el momento para presentar a nuestra primogénita y su peculiar novio.

-Kaure, ella es Renesmee y Jacob, su novio- llamé su atención con voz firme, mi nerviosismo había pasado a desaparecer después de aquella corta e inesperada conversación en mi habitación.

-Es un gusto- exclamó Gustavo mientras cada uno le daba una respectiva mano a los dos.

Después de una despedida cortés, los dos humanos pasaron a retirarse para continuar con su limpieza general.

-Que amables- comentó Jacob.

-Pero si no entendiste nada- contraataco mi hija con una sonrisa de sincera diversión.

-Lo sé, pero se veían amables- contestó con voz de suficiencia herida, dando pie para que Ness y yo tornáramos los ojos en blanco, y mi hija emitiera un suave golpe en la cabeza del lobo.

-¿Nos vamos?- sugirió mi esposo después de que los reclamos falsos del licántropo cesaran, apareciendo en la entrada de la cocina, con la canasta en mano.

-Sí, vamos- devolví la sonrisa y caminamos rumbo a lo que pintaba ser un gran día.

Dos semanas habían transcurrido ya desde el incidente embarazoso con nuestra hija y yerno, la situación poco a poco había ido enfriándose, hasta por fin parecer olvidarlo.

Nos quedaba poco tiempo en isla, dado a que en una semana habíamos decidido regresar. Un mes lejos de la familia comenzaba a hacernos estragos, además de que Billy había pedido compañía de su hijo para asistir a su cita con el doctor, por lo tanto Jacob necesitaba estar a tiempo.

En este tiempo habíamos decidido volver a Brasil y cubrir otras áreas del mismo país, del cual mi hija y Jacob habían quedado encantados, no queriendo regresar ni a la isla misma. Por suerte decidimos no prestar demasiada atención a su opinión y decidimos regresar después de seis días en el continente.

Seguida de una sugestiva sesión con mi vampiro favorito, bajamos un rato a observar el amanecer, que febrilmente extrañaríamos tanto.

Sin embargo inesperadamente escuchamos a Renesmee en la cocina, con apremio, buscando algo desesperadamente, que por lo visto no encontró con tiempo suficiente antes de que yo arribara a su costado.

-Hija, ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Porqué estas levantada a esta hora?

Hizo una mueca para que pasados unos segundos decidiera comenzar a hablar.

-Vengo por un poco de agua, muero de sed- Mi hija hizo otra mueca, parecía irritada por algo.

-¿Qué más te ocurre, Ness?- pregunté preocupada, su semblante se veía claramente mal.

-Toda la noche la he pasado acalambrada, ya le he dicho a papá y Jacob que no quiero más paseos, me siento sumamente agotada, pero tu sabes porqué lo hacen…- comentó volteando los ojos y dándome una pequeña sonrisa, tomó mis manos y las apretó, dándome un fuerte abrazo y reconociendo que mi hija estaba volviendo a ser claramente la misma después del incidente.

-Lo peor de todo es que llevo días sintiéndome abatida, mamá, tal vez no sea el mejor momento… pero, mi periodo no ha llegado.

Algo en mi interior se sumergió hasta el fondo, cayendo y haciendo explosión directamente hacía los pies, como un baldazo de ponzoña helada en la piel de mis extremidades.

* * *

**¡Chic ssss! Ahora si me tarde un poquitín más, no trataré de justificarme pero el Internet de verdad que ha estado lento. ¡Pero mejor coméntenme que les pareció el cap! ¿Cuánto a que no se lo esperaban? Debía de recompensarlos por ser tan buenos lectores y aquí está. Supongo que saben que el capítulo que viene será épico ¿No? Pues no se lo vayan a perder por nada del mundo. ¡Hoy si me pase con el cap! 27,000 palabras, uyyyy.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los favs, follows y visitantes pero siempre en especial a todas las que han dejado reviews:**

**Sakura Michel: Gracias a ti por leerlo! Me da gusto que estés disfrutando la historia :D**

**Hildiux: Sí! Edward está muy cambiado, pobrecillo lo ha necesitado por todas las circunstancias! Ya veremos en el futuro donde quedarán los vulturisss…**

**Numafu: Muchas gracias, bonita! :)**

**Ale74: ya se! A ninguno se les pasó por la cabeza tal idea, me imaginó si a Alice tal vez… ¿Qué chistoso, no? Estoy súper emocionada por empezar a escribir acerca de todo lo que conlleva el embarazo de nuestra semi vampiro favorita :3 Gracias por comentar y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Renesmee Black Cullen 1096: Me parece que este capítulo resolverá todas tus dudas! Espero que lo disfrutes.**

**ACTUALIZACIONES: CADA 4/ 5 DÍAS, SIN FALTA.**

**Dejen Reviews ya que es lo más satisfactorio que un escritor pueda recibir (tanto buenos como malos, lo importante es mejorar). Espero que ustedes la disfruten tanto o más como yo la he disfrutado escribiendo.**


	8. ¿Sorpresa?

**Disclaimer: Nada de los personajes mostrados me pertenecen… Sólo es un juego loco que me invento en mis ratos libres. Todo es obra y gracia de la señora: Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde el nacimiento de mi hija, ahora es novia de mi mejor amigo, ¿Y siempre tenían que entrar dos y salir tres? Bueno eso solo les pasaba a las Swan. EDITADA/ DESPUÉS DE AMANECER.**

* * *

**Pov Renesmee**

-Lo peor de todo es que llevo días sintiéndome abatida, mamá, tal vez no sea el mejor momento… pero mi periodo no ha llegado- Apenas recité las últimas palabras de mi corto relato y mi madre pareció que en cualquier momento caería desmayada. Por mi mala suerte no fue así y , juzgando por la mueca que hizo, activo su escudo para proteger la plática de mi papá, que esperaba no hubiera oído lo anterior y que mi intento por bloquear la conversación estuviera sirviendo.

Cuando sentí que mi mamá se relajó un poco, supe que el escudo estaba listo para ser utilizado.

Le tendí mi mano hacía su mejilla, la cual no vaciló ni un segundo en aceptar, pareciendo demasiado ansiosa.

Cuando nuestras pieles hicieron contacto me concentré en los últimos dos días, en los cuales escondérselo a mi padre y Jacob se estaba convirtiendo en un suplicio demasiado incómodo.

"Imágenes empezaron a navegar por mi mente, desde el día que todas las piezas se unieron, paralizando mi mundo y haciéndolo girar y girar. Rememoré el día en que conté los días de mi periodo que hasta la fecha estaba ausente. Pasando por las fuertes náuseas reprimidas, calambres demasiado intensos, que antes atribuía a las largas caminatas que me obligaban a realizar, ahora parecía que todo me sobrecargaba, despertaba más tarde de lo normal y comía un poco más.

A pocos días de haber llegado a la isla, entre el equipaje, en lo más rebuscado y solitario de mi maleta, había algo que capto mi atención. Tía Alice, aunque no podía ver nuestro futuro, por lo visto podía intuirlo. Se había dedicado a insertar pruebas de embarazo en mi mochila, cosa que al principio me había alarmado e insultando, después cambiándolo por una mueca que sólo demostraba: Es Alice. Por lo visto la prueba arrinconada en un cajón, donde nadie sabía de ella, había sido demasiado útil, comprobando mis teorías.

El día en que junté las piezas, mi mundo palideció y se fue cabeza. Estaba un 99% segura de estar embarazada, del hombre que sin duda amaría por siempre, pero en el momento menos indicado.

El insignificante uno porciento faltante en la ecuación logró aclararse el día en que Kaure y Gustavo vinieron a realizar la limpieza y a surtir la comida.

Mi madre, con palabras cortas y atropelladas, hace algunos años me relató la historia de su embarazo, de cómo Kaure fue aquella que pronunció las palabras que tanto temía. Por suerte esta vez no pronuncio tales.

Estábamos despertando, eran mis primeras náuseas y las contuve en altos niveles, sorprendiéndome a mi misma. Pasados unos segundos después del acontecimiento, y de extrema sed, me decidí a tomar aun vaso de agua de la cocina, la cual estaba siendo surtida por Kaure, ella me miró de arriba abajo, con el entrecejo marcado pero sin decir alguna palabra, su mirada la delató porque sus ojos posaron la mirada en mi vientre, que hasta ese momento no había visto yo alguna diferencia.

¡Todo fue tan rápido! Ella lo supo antes que ninguno, por lo visto decidió omitir sus comentarios, pero con el paso de los días mi mente lo fue corroborando con sus acciones biológicas y pues… estaba oficialmente embarazada"

Diciendo lo último de mi largo y sorprendente discurso mental, solté mi mano de la mejilla de mi madre y la miré a los ojos, con la pena inscrita en ellos.

"En verdad lo siento" atiné a decir con un suave movimiento de labios, con el cual mi mamá sólo asintió y se acercó a mi moviendo sus brazos en mi dirección.

En nuestro fuerte y cálido abrazo, demasiado cálido para su piel, el cual me demostraba que no me recriminaba ninguno de mis actos, empecé a divagar de nuevo… Se sentía tan bien por fin decirlo.

¡Pero aún faltaba mi padre! El volvería a morir con la noticia… Después de esos pensamientos mi alegría reciente fue siendo reprimida cada vez más por un sentimiento de tristeza, la cual era de un conflicto enorme. Mi bebé el cual amaba desde el primer momento y mi padre, al que decepcionaría para toda la eternidad. ¿Las peleas con inmortales duran para toda la pertinacia?

No podía esperar a contarle a Jacob, quien sin duda se volvería paranoico, mi corazón dio un vuelco de emoción al imaginar a mi pequeña o pequeño en los brazos de mi Jake, el moría por tener familia, la cual me desilusionaba al pensar que jamás le podría dar… hasta ahora.

Mi madre rompió el abrazo, sumamente conmovida por mis últimos pensamientos y demasiada concentrada en mantener el escudo en su momento de debilidad sentimental.

-Hija, ¿Sabes que tienes que decirlo, ya, no?- me miró con ojos de preocupación mientras tomaba mis manos cariñosamente y las acariciaba al mismo tiempo.

Me sentía clavada en la loseta de la cocina, ¿Cómo decirlo ahora? Con mi madre todo era tan fácil.

-Deberías empezar por Jacob- sugirió mi mamá, en voz demasiada queda como para que los hombres de aquí lograran oír algo.

Soltó mis manos de un momento a otro, saliendo de la cocina y girándose en el marco de la puerta hacia mi dirección.

-Iré con tu padre a dar un paseo, cuando regresemos deberás confesarlo, Ness- Y se giró seria, su semblante no mostraba enojo ni exaltación, su rostro enmarcaba una clara arruga de preocupación.

Respire hondo, tratando de controlarme y pensar en cosas irrelevantes, como tía Alice me había enseñado para que papá no leyera mi mente.

Inhalé y exhalé otros segundos más, los suficientes para encontrar fuerza y encarar lo que dentro de unos meses tendría fecha de expiración… al menos dentro de mi.

Recorrí la casa demasiado lento hacia los cuartos, esperanzada que el momento pudiera pausarse un poco, dado a mis fallidos resultados, decidí aventurarme al cuarto de Jacob, el cual estaba en completo silencio y con las luces mitigadas.

Aunque yo tenía clara lo que Jacob sentiría por nuestro hijo, aún sentía temor por su reacción, la cual aseguraba que no sería mala, pero tal vez le preocupara un poco su vida cuando mi padre lo quisiera asesinar.

Llegué a la cama en la cual Jacob yacía de manera cómoda, placentera, de manera relajada y con semblante feliz. Hincándome, comencé a besar su nariz, descendiendo hasta sus mejillas, barbilla y por último su boca.

Mi licántropo comenzó a balbucear de forma inconsciente, haciendo que mi mente comenzará a formar imágenes de un pequeño como él; desterrando esos pensamientos y manipulando a mi mente para que se concentrara en el objetivo primordial, comencé a acariciar su cara, rozando apenas sus mejillas y párpados, lo cual lo terminó de despertar.

-¿Sigo soñando? ¿Estoy viendo a un ángel?- comenzó a ofrecer cumplidos, estirando sus labios hacia los míos de manera cómica. Ridículo lobo, yo estaba con los nervios de punta y el claramente divertido.

-Jacob- llamé su atención de forma seria- necesitamos hablar de algo… importante.

Murmuré lo último con voz demasiado lejana, ausentándome, queriendo evadir la situación y pasar a la parte feliz, donde el me abrazaba y nos dábamos un beso como promesa.

Su cara, al ver mi expresión, pronto se cobró más seria, con ojos expectantes y analizando la extraña situación que para él se estaba presentando.

-Jake, la noche que compartimos, tu sabes… nuestra primera vez…- ¡Claro que sabe de qué hablas Renesmee! Me reprendí mentalmente. Mi novio comenzó a formar una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, la cual acallé con una cara que demostraba seriedad- Bueno, no nos protegimos, yo soy fértil y…

Hice un movimiento de manos que demostraba un golpe, pero mi voz se quebró antes de comenzar.

-Bum…- exclamó él por mi, su cara estaba pérdida en la oscuridad, sólo alcanzaba a reflejar su rostro, el cual no quería ver por miedo a no encontrar la reacción que esperada.

Sus ojos comenzaron a moverse de manera desubicada, buscando algo con la mirada que al parecer resulté ser yo.

Al momento que logró enfocar su mirada con la mía, comenzó a respirar profundamente y preguntar:

-¿Es verdad Renesmee? ¿Estamos esperando un hijo?- murmuró bajo con, lo que quería pensar, era emoción impregnada en su voz.

Me limité a asentir de manera tímida y con lagrimas que ya acechaban mis mejillas, las cuales al final no dudaron en caer libremente por ellas.

Mi novio se reacomodó un poco en la cama, pareciendo que se estiraba por la siesta que tuvo, pero realmente lo que hacía era inclinarse para poder tomarme en brazos y tenderme sobre su pecho.

-Es la mejor noticia que me pudiste dar, cariño- expresó contra mis hombros en los cuales su cabeza recargaba. Conforme su respiración se fue calmando, sentí gotas frías recorrer mi espalda, suponiendo que había estado gastado algunas lagrimas sobre mi hombro.

Cuando nos separamos pude ver sus ojos con claridad alumbrados de una luz débil, pero aún así notándose ligeramente humedecidos.

-No pensé que esto podría pasar- exclamé de repente con la voz un poco ronca por el llanto- nunca pensé que pudiéramos tener hijos, Jacob.

-Siendo franco, yo alguna vez lo llegué a contemplar, no te comenté nada, no quería que nos hiciéramos ilusiones de ningún tipo. Pero ahora, ¡Estás embarazada, amor! Tendremos un pequeño o pequeña que correrá por todos lados, será el consentido de todos, ¿Te lo imaginas?- gritaba Jake de emoción, vaya que lo había tomado con mayor entusiasmo de lo que creí, o tal vez aún no recordaba importante un detalle…

-Claro que sí, sólo omitamos tu parte de perro de la ecuación y que tal vez tu hijo no llegará a conocerte…- comenté lo último de manera rápida y sin darle importancia.

Mi novio-pronto-futuro-papá emitió un ensordecedor tono de angustia. Aunque no sabía si identificarlo como parte de lo del perro o la última parte, que me gustaría no volver a mencionar.

-¿Te irías? ¿Me alejarías de mi hijo?- clamó agitado, sobándose los cabellos del frente y con mueca de preocupación, semejando un completo desesperado.

-Parece que no recuerdas que tengo un padre que aún se acuerda que llevaste a su hija de "12 años" a la cama- dije al momento en que ponía los ojos en blanco por su rápida y absurda conclusión- Además tengo dos tíos, que aunque no dan tanto miedo como Rosalie, sé que te romperían las costillas… ¿Eso no te asusta, Jake?

Dije con la ansiedad a flor de piel, palideciendo y sintiéndome una horcada que clamaba atención desde mi estómago.

Corrí hacia el baño, levantando la tapa y dejando vaciar el contenido que amenazaba con salir. Jacob corrió a mis espaldas, separando el cabello que tiraba por mi frente y acomodando detrás de mi oreja, comenzó a trazar círculos por mi espalda, tranquilizándome mientras yo reposaba alado del baño recargándome en el piso frío.

-Sabes que nada de eso importaría más, ellos advertían que algún día nos casaríamos, formaríamos nuestra familia, con o sin hijos, eso no lo sabíamos, la diferencia radica en que uno sucedió antes que el otro. Pero el orden de los factores no afecta al producto ¿Cierto?- Me consolaba mi prometido con risas, risas que hacían verse más joven, con más vida, irradiaba felicidad, la cual yo quería obtener y que sabía que no lo haría sin antes hablar con mi papá.

Nos levantamos del suelo y, después de darme una rápida enjuagada bucal, nos dirigimos a la cocina, siendo hora de la cena Jacob preparó sándwiches de pollo, con el recalentado que Kaure había dejado días atrás.

El estrés había ido en descenso desde que observé como la noticia había hecho a un Jacob más alegre, parecía que al hombre le habían inyectado vida. Sin embargo a medida que se hacía más tarde, me volvía más ansiosa.

Mis padres llegarían en cualquier momento, así que me encontraba preparando a Jacob para que no metiera la pata y su cabeza delatara a ambos con pensamientos gozosos.

Entretanto hablábamos de trivialidades acerca del bebé, le platicaba sobre la prueba que Alice había introducido al equipaje, así como a nuestro futuro como pareja, nos encontramos con ruidos notorios del exterior, suponiendo que era mi madre tratando de avisar que estarían cerca.

Jacob entendió de inmediato la alusión y comenzó girando su cabeza por la habitación y divagando en asuntos sin importancia, manteniendo su mente en estado tío Emmett.

Mis manos comenzaban a sudar, tocando las de Jacob y al igual que él, tratando de pensar en temas irrelevantes mientras mis padres ingresaban por la casa y se dirigían a nuestro encuentro.

Cuando mi madre fue la primera en atravesar la entrada de la cocina, me relajé, ya que su ceño reflejaba que mantenía el escudo colocado sobre Jacob y yo, así pudiendo tener libertad de pensamiento y la primicia de la noticia para nosotros solos.

-Hola, chicos ¿Qué tal les fue?- susurró mamá, de manera casual y mirándome a los ojos, sin vacilar y con determinación en los suyos.

-Excelente, Bella- susurró Jacob en cuanto mi papá entraba a la habitación.

-Querida, ¿Me podrías decir por qué el escudo está puesto?- mencionó mi padre con el ceño fruncido y posición incómoda, mirando a mi madre de la misma forma en que ella me veía a mi hace unos segundos.

Algo me decía que sospechaba de alguna forma y sobre algo en especial, su mirada reflejaba incertidumbre que quería aclarar ahora mismo.

-Papá, bueno, la verdad es que necesitamos hablar- dije con una risa nerviosa al último de la oración y una falsa sonrisa de: Nada está bien por aquí.

-Lo sé, tus pensamientos han merodeado por temáticas que sólo Alice te enseñaría como modo de rehuir, me has estado evitando hija. Sé que la situación… pasada fue incómoda e impertinente, pero el tema fue relegado, lo zanjamos en el camino, sigamos con los planes, tu pronto contraerás nupcias con Jacob y aunque mi niña se vaya de casa, seguirás siendo nuestra hija, sin importar la cosas que hayan pasado. Hija, por todo lo anterior, he estado reflexionando y les doy mi bendición para que se casen.

En este momento quería llorar, pero tenía que ser fuerte y poner una gran sonrisa por lo que a continuación se venía…

-Papá, ¡No sabes cuánto gusto me da!- exclamé mientras Jacob me daba la mano y apretaba consecutivamente, las gotas saladas comenzaban a brotar de mi ojos y las limpiaba mi otra extremidad. Mi padre esperaba expectante, sabiendo que diría más que eso.

-Hmm, gracias Edward, es muy importante para nosotros- marcó Jacob con timbre serio, sabía que era el momento de morir o conocer a su hijo.

-¡¿SU… QUÉ?!- vociferó mi padre, jurando que lo vi con un color más tórrido que el habitual…

* * *

**CHICAS ME HAN PLAGIADO, me acaban de avisar que una chica llamada Dania Guzman me está plagiando en un grupo de facebook! por favor no lean lo que publica, ya que por ende no le pertenece.**

**¡Hola Chic s! Porfa no me maten aún, dejen que acabe al menos la historia. ¡Este capítulo me ha encantado! ¿A ustedes qué tal? ¡Era la escena más esperada! (bueno y la que viene jaja) No se lo vayan a perder porque el encuentro va a estar I-n-t-e-n-s-o, sé lo que les digo. Estoy sentida con ustedes :(, nadie me dijo que escribía mal Renesmee, o sea que clase de escritora soy! Jajaja No se crean, lo bueno es que lo corrijo a tiempo. **

**Muchas gracias por todos los Reviews! Ya van 36 :3 Pero como siempre gracias a:**

**Makena Connor, Sakura Michel, Renesmee Black Cullen, Hildiux, IKISSYOU, Moni Camacho, Steph Leto, Maka Targayren, Dnisse: Se van a poner a Jake como chancla :] (así se dice en mi país!) y pues obviii la historia la seguiré, a veces me tardo un poquito más, pero nunca dejaré de subir los caps. (al menos no sin antes avisar), pronto veremos lo que Ness trae consigo y como lo solucionan los Cullen ;) Muchas gracias por su apoyo chicas, cada vez que tengo poco ánimo para escribir, me basta con leer sus reviews e inmediatamente me inspiran a seguir con esta aventura. **

**Ale 74: De hecho en la historia original las cosas están muy distintas, ahí Carlisle les daba la noticia de una manera un poco "irreal" que aquí Kaure contribuyera un poco me ha encantado de sobremanera. No te puedo adelantar mucho sobre el embarazo, lo único es que… Todo puede pasar ;) Gracias por tus reviews!**

**ACTUALIZACIONES: CADA 4/ 5 DÍAS, SIN FALTA.**

**Dejen Reviews ya que es lo más satisfactorio que un escritor pueda recibir (tanto buenos como malos, lo importante es mejorar). Espero que ustedes la disfruten tanto o más como yo la he disfrutado escribiendo.**


	9. Resolviendo el Porvenir

**Disclaimer: Nada de los personajes mostrados me pertenecen… Sólo es un juego loco que me invento en mis ratos libres. Todo es obra y gracia de la señora: Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde el nacimiento de mi hija, ahora es novia de mi mejor amigo, ¿Y siempre tenían que entrar dos y salir tres? Bueno eso solo les pasaba a las Swan. EDITADA/ DESPUÉS DE AMANECER.**

* * *

**Pov Bella**

"No, no, no, ¡No! ¿Por qué me tenías que fallar ahora escudo?" Me susurraba mientras intentaba volver a acomodarlo, soltándose en el momento menos apropiado, llamándolo sólo de una forma: Karma.

-¡¿SU… QUÉ?!- Edward gimió desconcertado, para que poco después su semblante fuera decayendo, haciéndome pensar que ésta vez sería más una bomba de implosión emocional que un estallido en el que miles de gritos formarían parte, a sabiendas que a comparación… la última sería mejor.

Edward permanecía quieto, pero con su semblante fraccionado en miles de sentimientos, pocas veces lo había visto tan furioso y tan tranquilo a la vez.

Mi hija, quien estaba sujeta del brazo de Jacob, empezaba a balbucear oraciones sin sentido y carentes de seguimiento. Estaba aterrada por su reacción venidera.

Jacob, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido inmóvil, pareció darse cuenta del alboroto que se estaba causando a su alrededor, para levantar la vista a Edward con firmeza y susurrarle:

-Edward, entiendo que estés molesto. Pero no permitiré que Renesmee se aflija más, menos aún en el estado en que se encuentra.

Renesmee pronto calló sus balbuceos para convertirlos en grandes sollozos que salían desde su garganta.

Los ojos de Edward vagaron por toda la habitación, pareciendo reaccionar ante el estallido que hubo a su alrededor, hasta que de un momento a otro se centraron en mi, pareció decirme todo con su mirada.

Pronto se alejo de la habitación corriendo demasiado rápido para siquiera darnos oportunidad de comenzarlo a seguir.

Cada segundo que corría lejos, mi corazón se aguadaba más, haciéndose pequeño y llorando internamente, maldiciendo a los "Dioses" de raza vampírica no permitirnos llorar nuestras penas.

Los segundos pasaron mientras oía como Edward seguía corriendo sin rumbo, advirtiendo que en sus ojos abordaba la tristeza marcada, pero aún más, la culpa.

Después de unos cuantos segundos más de reflexión, decidí alzar la vista para mirar algo que me destrozaría el alma. Mi hija yacía sentada en el piso de la cocina, recargada contra la barra y en los brazos de Jacob, llorando a mar abierto, susurrando palabras de desaliento para sí misma.

Mi corazón estaba dividido con mi hija y esposo, a sabiendas de exentarme a tomar partido me decidí mostrar condescendiente con ambas situaciones, sintiendo en el pecho la aflicción de los dos como propia.

Mis extremidades fueron discretamente a apartar a Jacob, envolviendo a Nessie en mis brazos y sosteniendo un cálido abrazo de su parte, del cual recibí finalmente una blusa llena de mucosidad, seguida de una frágil sonrisa para continuar con más lamentos.

-Mamá, no quiero estar disgustada con mi papá, pero amo a mi hijo y no lo cambiaría por nada… - me repetía sin cesar.

-Mi niña, yo hablaré con él. Pero también debes de entenderlo, no es fácil enterarse de éstas noticias, mucho menos una que nunca pensamos oír.

Jacob, ahora parado, permanencia recargándose en la barra de la cocina, pensando con las manos cubriendo su boca y sobando su frente cada cierto tiempo, reflejando zozobra.

-Bella, necesitas hablar con Edward, solucionar las cosas- En sus ojos había un atisbo de sentimientos irreconocibles, pero algo me decía que no podía prever nada bueno.

Asentí suavemente en el momento que mi húmeda hija levantaba su rostro y enseguida buscaba el de su prometido. Me levanté de la baldosa en un ágil movimiento y salí de la casa corriendo con complejo de chita, con el oído agudo por si lograba escuchar indicio de la presencia de mi marido.

Seguí corriendo, hasta que me perdí entre la maleza, desesperada seguía sin dar con rastro de Edward.

Lejanos cinco minutos de continuar buscando en el relegado bosque, oí que algunos animales huían rápidamente del lugar, atinando solamente a escapar de un depredador, como Edward.

Me adentré más sobre esa dirección, guiada por los suaves trotes de los animalillos.

Hasta que mi vista logró captar una silueta demasiado familiar para mi. Mi corazón se logró estrujar aún más cuando vi que Edward estaba en la misma posición que su hija. No cabía duda que sufrían de los mismos males hasta en estas situaciones.

Tendido bajo un árbol en las penumbras del bosque, su cuerpo reposaba en el tronco, mientras mantenía las manos sobre su mecha rojiza y murmurando levemente.

Mientras más comenzaba a acercarme, entendí que los murmullos eran dirigidos hacía mi, apreté más mi marcha hacia mi vampiro con la intención de consolar una gran parte de su corazón, que sin duda estaba en peor condiciones que el de su hija.

-Bella, por favor, no quiero hacerte daño- susurró con la voz cortada, sollozando y por un momento creyendo ver lagrimas.- Vete, Bella, por favor, nuestra hija te necesita.

Por un momento me sentí congelar, Edward nunca me había pedido que lo dejase, ni por un minuto, mi cara cayó milisegundos después de pronunciar esa oración, sintiendo que mi pecho se oprimía más.

Ignorando sus desplantes melancólicos, seguí dando paso hacia su dirección, hasta que después de variados pasos, logré tenerlo entre mis brazos, acunándolo igual que a mi hija hacía unos minutos.

-Corazón, nunca vuelvas a decirme eso- murmullé para Edward- Me partirías el alma si lo pidieras de nuevo. Tu sabes que siempre estaré para ti.

Sentí como mi vulnerable esposo se removía en su lugar, tomando paso en mis piernas y recargando cómodamente su cabeza entre ellas, mirando a las estrellas.

-¿Por qué no mencionaste lo de… el embarazo de Renesmee? Pudiste haberme previsto- me cuestionó en una fracción de segundo con el semblante un poco más relajado, disfrutando del momento ahora que todo parecía estar más claro.

-No podía hacerlo, tu lo sabes- decía mientras cepillaba sus mechones con mis manos, removiendo todo de su lugar y disfrutando del tacto- No era mi noticia.

Él pareció bufar, ahora permanecía con los ojos cerrados, por lo que adiviné, tenía una campaña naval dentro de si mismo, eligiendo que pensamiento gobernar su mente.

-Bella, fui demasiado descortés con nuestra hija, pero debes entender que no fue por el bebé- comentó al final de un análisis de varios minutos. Sabía que mi mirada reflejaba ansiedad, deseando que continuara– Pero esto es tan difícil, no esperaba ver a mi hija convertirse en madre tan pronto, parece irreal. Además, cuando Jacob comenzó a proyectar imágenes del nacimiento de Renesmee… no lo soporté, no sabemos que consecuencias pueda traer este embarazo para ella, en el momento, tú no fuiste la más afortunada.

Después de un corto examen a sus palabras, noté que una parte de mi parecía aliviada de que sólo fuera preocupación y no furia, demasiada aliviada para ser verdad.

-Ella es mucho más fuerte que de lo que yo lo era, además los metamorfos no causan estragos hasta una edad avanzada, no hay de qué temer Edward- Planté después de un momento de silencio. Sus facciones iban cambiando, lanzándome una mirada acusatoria, seguida de una mueca torcida, continuada ahora por una sonrisa de mis favoritas.

Ante la idea apenas propuesta por mi mente, solté una risita, la cual sacó de sus cavilaciones a mi esposo.

-Edward, para de ocultarlo, estás tan emocionado por la idea de ser el viejo abuelo cascarrabias- me carcajeé con los ojos ahora llenos de ilusión.

Mi gruñón vampiro seguía sopesando la idea, dejando escapar ligeras risas de su boca, no pudiendo contenerla más, acompañándome después con largas risotadas de emoción.

-Creo que deberíamos regresar- intervine con la voz aún cargada por las risas, mientras él fruncía el seño como niño, deseando quedarse más tiempo.

Esta vez pasé de atender a sus caprichos, a sabiendas de que tenía que afrontar la situación con su hija, que postergándolo no lograría sacarle adelante.

Todo el camino parecía que jalaba a un bebéque no quería obedecer a su madre en una situación que no le fuera agradable, pero aquí estaba Edward, opacando al bebé,y él solo.

Cuando entramos a la casa, vi a un Edward más viejo. Cuando de verdad llegabas a conocer a una persona, no era necesario fijarse en su apariencia física, menos aún si vives con uno que jamás envejecerá, por tal motivo me había hecho experta en ser lectora de ojos. Los suyos mostrándome cansancio, queriendo descargarlo y la única solución: hablándolo.

Lancé una mirada de advertencia a mi marido, tal que mostraba mis intenciones hacía él, las cuales eran claras: hablar largo y tendido con Renesmee.

El rápidamente captó mi mirada, comenzando a buscar a Ness, suponiendo que se encontraba en su habitación.

Cuando llamó a la puerta parecía acongojado, algo tímido y temeroso. Pero sabía mejor que eso cuáles eran sus sentires: haber herido a su hija e insultando para quien ahora ella vivía.

Cuando Jacob entreabría la puerta, observamos a una joven demasiado dormida, pareciendo absorta por la situación sólo si no lograbas ver las manchas de llanto que posaban sobre sus mejillas, las que finalmente hicieron que Edward se estremeciera y cerrara la puerta deseando buena noche.

Esa noche la pasamos en vela, analizando las situaciones, que en ningún momento mostraban riesgo para ella. Nosotros, aún sin quedar contentos con los resultados, decidimos que lo más conveniente sería volver a casa lo más pronto posible, para que Carlisle pudiera determinar las medidas necesarias a la situación.

Edward optó que, cuando su hija despertara por la mañana, lo primero que haría sería hablar con ella. Lo segundo, avisar que regresaríamos a casa.

Por la ocasión recientemente presentada, permitimos que nuestro futuro yerno durmiera en la habitación equivocada, por lo visto todo los nuevos acontecimientos cambiarían algunas cosas. Sólo me preguntaba con cuanto tiempo disponíamos antes de que el bebé naciera ¿1 mes, cómo yo? ¿4 meses, tal vez? ¿Los 9 enteros? Lo dudaba.

Mi esposo pasadas las 9am y aún sin movimiento por la casa, decidió levantarse a cocinar el desayuno, aunque no lo expresara con palabras era más que claro que era una oferta de paz y disculpa, sobre todo porque cuando el cocinaba se refería un evento algo divertido o especial, no creyendo que esto fuera muy divertido, lo ignoré y suponiendo que era la última, mi mente empezó a merodear mientras Edward se ausentaba de la habitación hacia la cocina.

Mi mente se dirigía hacía Rosalie, la cual sin duda sería la más entusiasmada con el suceso, aunque claro que la adorable "bisabuela" no quedaría atrás, mucho menos la loca tía-comprahólica- Alice. La primera apenas estaría a tiempo para nuestro regreso, ella y Emmett regresarían hoy, en unas cuantas horas, así como Alice había llegado ayer.

Aunque considerando que no le había marcado a Alice -como prometí-, tal vez sería bueno considerar postergar nuestro regreso a unas semanas más… pensando en mi sanción con la cual Alice me mataría por la poca comunicación con ella, verdaderamente sintiéndome culpable por ser yo la ociosa que no pudo llamar a quien busca de su pasado entre los escombros.

Cuando la mesa estuvo en su lugar y en orden, decidí ir a tocar la puerta, despertándolos alrededor de las 11 am, mientras Edward esperaba impaciente sentado en un banco alto de la cocina con la vista fija en la nada.

Regresé cuando mi mensaje estaba completo, para que después de mi se oyeran pasos en seco, lentos.

Fui a tomar a Edward de la espalda, relajándolo y comenzando a trazar círculos a lo largo de su espalda.

-Buenos días…- susurró Edward con voz caída y dejando un espacio en silencio- Les hemos preparado el desayuno.

-Bueno, Edward les ha preparado el desayuno- impuse, dando el crédito a quien de verdad lo tenía por la sorpresa, bueno la sorpresa no era exactamente el desayuno, sino el "Edward preparó…"

-Vaya, Gracias- dijo Jacob tocando la espalda de Ness, quien se encontraba parada y mirando el suelo.

-Ehm, sí, gracias- por fin habló mi hija un tanto insegura y con un ligero atisbo de conmoción.

-Ness- llamó su atención Edward- me gustaría hablar contigo al termino de tu desayuno.

Mi hija levantó la vista del plato humeante recién servido, para asentir y seguir comiendo.

-Chicos, necesitamos comentar algo- divagué tratando de alivianar el momento con algo que inevitablemente pasaría. Cuando sus vistas se colocaron en mi, proseguí- Dado a las circunstancias recientes, creemos que lo más conveniente será regresar a casa. Necesitamos que Carlisle revise a Ness y elabore un diagnóstico pertinente, además suponemos que habrá demasiados interesados con la noticia…

Mencioné lo último con ojos curiosos, mientras que los mi hija y Jacob brillaron de entusiasmo, sabía que cada uno estaba tan entusiasmados de poderlo compartir.

Les pareció una noticia espectacular poder ir a anunciarlo a nuestra familia lo mas pronto posible, aunque fácilmente sabía que extrañarían estar aquí.

Ness parecía ansiosa y lenta al momento de masticar el bocado, haciéndolo pausado, sin levantar casi la vista y aún menos hablar.

Cuando Renesmee no pudo retrasar más del encuentro, susurró unas ligeras palabras, anunciando que había terminado y podían conversar.

Me dirigió una suave mirada de apoyo y pude observar que seguía intimidada.

Mi hija se paró con ayuda de un Jake que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, saliendo por la puerta de la terraza, para que Edward fuera a sus espaldas.

Mientras yo estaba concentrada en si podía o no escuchar algo, Jacob llamó mi atención con una divertida sonrisa burlona en la cara, mientras picaba algo de fruta con su tenedor.

-Que buena madre, Bella. ¿No se supone que deberías ser tú la que me exigiera mantenerme al margen?

-Cállate, Jacob- Disimulé una mirada de odio, que sólo pudo convertirse en una carcajada de complicidad, pareciendo otros adolescentes de nuevo.

Después de unos minutos más de risas y por lo tanto exagerada distracción de parte de Jacob, para que yo no lograra oír nada, me rendí. La charla duraría más de lo que pensaba.

Me dispuse a terminar de empacar mis últimas pertenencias, mandando a Jacob a la misma labor con su equipaje.

Pasados escasos treinta minutos, se escucharon risas a lo lejos, detectando que eran Nessie y Edward que venían rumbo a la casa y el último tomándola por los hombros; almacenando la inesperada imagen en mi mente, sonreí.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué les pareció el cap.? Sé que está tranquilito, pero debe de haber capítulos que compensen toda la acción. Los días de publicación se retrasan un día, en vacaciones eran muy sencillo escribir seguido, pero con el colegio es muuuy pesado, espero me entiendan. Gracias como siempre por sus reviews a: abusadora, Saha Denali, Sakura Michel, I KISS YOU, Alexandra Bellamy Pattinson, Renesmee Black Cullen, Maka Targaryen, Sky TwiCullen: Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, su apoyo incondicional y mil disculpas por dejarlas así de picadas :) **

**Ale74: Gracias por tomarte siempre la molestia de analizar los caps. y hacérmelo saber. De verdad espero que la historia sea lo que confías.**

**ACTUALIZACIONES: CADA 5/6 DÍAS, SIN FALTA.**

**Dejen Reviews ya que es lo más satisfactorio que un escritor pueda recibir (tanto buenos como malos, lo importante es mejorar). Espero que ustedes la disfruten tanto o más como yo la he disfrutado escribiendo.**


	10. De Regreso a Casa

**Disclaimer: Nada de los personajes mostrados me pertenecen… Sólo es un juego loco que me invento en mis ratos libres. Todo es obra y gracia de la señora: Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde el nacimiento de mi hija, ahora es novia de mi mejor amigo, ¿Y siempre tenían que entrar dos y salir tres? Bueno eso solo les pasaba a las Swan. EDITADA/ DESPUÉS DE AMANECER.**

* * *

**Pov Bella**

Bajé las maletas que acechaban la cama, dejando a un lado nuestra muda de ropa para el día próximo, listo para nuestro regreso. Viendo por mi vista periférica, Edward cruzó el umbral de la puerta y una sonrisa enorme adornaba su cara, siendo buena señal.

Me tomó por la espalda y susurró:

-¿Está lista, señora Cullen?

-Pensé que partíamos hasta mañana- distraída por lo último, susurré confundida cuando volteaba a mirar su rostro.

-Renesmee me pidió el regreso para hoy, lamento no haberlo comentado contigo, amor- en su cara claramente se veía una mueca de disculpa. Claro que sí, ya había vuelto a ser la niña consentida de papá, seguramente incluso hasta más.- Está demasiado entusiasmada por contárselo a la familia y ahora que las cosas lograron solucionarse un poco… no desearía volver a echarlo a perder.

-Espera, Edward- pausé mientras colocaba mi mano anular en el pecho de mi esposo.- No has arruinado nada, no te culpes por una reacción inesperada de tu parte y un desliz de nuestra hija.

Asintió lentamente unas cuantas veces viéndome directamente a los ojos, penetrando mi alma y abrazándome fuertemente mientras jugaba con mi cabello, que llegaba poco arriba de la cintura.

**Pov Edward**

El nerviosismo se hallaba en el aire en el momento que mi hija y Jacob corrían por toda la casa buscando pertenencias que podían olvidar. Sus mentes reflejaban a Billy ansioso y a un Charlie pensativo, excluyendo a mis padres, quienes suponían que estarían encantados con la reciente noticia.

Sostenía a la mujer de mi vida, recargados en el cómodo sillón de la entrada, con nuestras maletas ya listas en el yate, rumbo para partir.

Observábamos con paciencia como corrían despavoridos, buscando un celular que Bella y yo suponíamos saber donde estaba. Siempre era divertido.

Después de lamentos de mi hija y una rendición por parte de Bella, mi esposa les aclaró donde creía había acabado el móvil. Saliendo 30 minutos después.

Después de la faramalla que regresar al aeropuerto contenía, subimos a nuestro avión, con Bella maldiciendo bajo y con cara de muerto –más que de costumbre-.

Cuando por fin estuvimos establecidos cómodamente en los asientos, Bella comenzó con lo que sería un muy largo viaje.

-Edward, ¿Qué casualidad no?- dijo, probándome.

-¿Qué, amor?- respondí con la vista fija en la ventanilla, "ausente" de cualquier reproche próximo.

-Fuimos los primeros en subir y al parecer también seremos los últimos .

-Al parecer…- seguía con mi juego, consciente de que cada palabra que emitía evitando el tema, enfadaría más a mi mujer.  
-Además te conocen bien, eh Señor Cullen- replicó de forma cortante ahora.

Murmuré un solo "Hmm" que sabía explotaría la bomba.

-Edward- llamó por mi atención, con cuidado, ladeé mi cabeza para encontrarme con la suya, hirviendo de coraje- ¿Por qué sobornaste a la aerolínea?

Me hice el ofendido, sorprendido por mi buena actuación, practicar más de un siglo funcionaba de maravilla.

-¿De cuántos ceros estamos hablando?- dijo mi esposa recargando su cabeza en el respaldo y cerrando los ojos.

-Algunos…- decidí darme por vencido en vez de someterme a un abstemio indefinido.

-¿Más de cinco?- susurró con reserva, acomodándose en su asiento para la noticia.

-Hmm ¿Tal… vez? – contesté inseguro.

-Oh, Edward, ¡vamos!- dijo ya enojada- ¿Por qué rentaste un avión?

-No había vuelos…

-¡Podíamos esperar! ¿Estás consciente de cuánto dinero es ESO?

-Era una emergencia, Bells, disculpa- dije mirándola, intentando deslumbrarla y hacer que olvidara el pequeño capricho.

-Espera, si lo rentaste… ¿Dónde quedó el soborno?- cuestionó de nuevo, algo confundida y evitando olímpicamente mi "mirada hechizante" como solía llamarle. Tal vez sólo esté perdiendo el toque.

Nunca pensé en convertirme un hombre al que su mujer lo gobernaría tan fácilmente, aunque estaba más feliz por que eso pasara, más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-No había ninguno disponible- farfullé, en voz baja y muy poco audible.

Cuando recité las últimas palabras, mi adorable y rabiosa Bella parecía contar hasta diez, conteniendo su coraje por unos minutos antes de hablar.

-¡Dejaste a gente sin vuelo!- explotó no pudiéndose controlar, esa era mi Bella.

Preferí ahogar mi risa contenida por el enfado que mi pequeña esposa emitía, cambiándola por una mueca de disculpa, que claramente agradaría más a Bella.

-Sólo por unas cuantas horas, su vuelo será repuesto más tarde, además, será gratuito- dije con mostrando mis dientes en una perfecta sonrisa de complicidad, con la esperanza de que mi ostentosa donación a la aerolínea que "ofrecería" vuelos gratuitos sirviera de algo.

-No debes gastar tanto dinero en cosas así…

-Prometo no ser tan impulsivo, mamá- contesté en forma de excusa, sintiendo que Esme era la que me reprendía- Salvo si es una emergencia

Bella pareció sonreír por debajo de la máscara que contenía su enojo, acurrucó su cabeza en mi hombro y suspiro exasperada.

-Está bien, te perdono, Eddie- masculló, tal y como Esme hacía de vez en cuando.

El avión decidió despegar momentos después, pasadas las 8 pm, regalándonos un hermoso crepúsculo desde las alturas. Conforme lo observábamos por la ventanilla el enojo de Bella parecía ceder, mirando pensativa al vacío.

Alcé mi vista por arriba de los asientos que tenía un avión comercial, tratando de ubicar a mi hija con pensamientos incoherentes y a su mascota.

En lugar de reprochar la renta que efectué por la aeronave, deberían de agradecer, ya que de otro modo no hubieran permitido el acceso de Jacob a este nivel.

Después de unos cuantos movimientos más, ubiqué a Ness a nueve filas atrás de nosotros, dormida en los brazos de Jacob, quien también dormitaba profundamente.

Bella sacó un libro de su bolsillo, dispuesta a leer un viejo ejemplar. No podía creer lo que estaba entre sus manos, Emily Brontë y su sueño de Cumbres Borrascosas habitaba en ellas, siendo el mismo que le había obsequiado años atrás.

Dispuesto a dejarla leer, traté de concentrarme en la tarea que mi hija me había dejado.

_-Papá- susurró Ness cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de la casa- He cometido muchos errores últimamente, pero éste no es uno de estos._

_-Hija, yo... lo sé. Entiendo que ames a tu hijo, pero éste no era el mejor momento para tener uno, a tu corta edad- aclaré mis pensamientos colocándolos en las palabras que toda la noche me habían asediado.__  
_

_-Tal vez sólo no es tu momento. Yo estoy lista para recibirlo- __contestaba firme, sin temores, sin dudas. Por un momento no supe que contestar. Tal vez tenía razón._

_-Te tendrás que casar con Jacob antes de lo previsto- corté de inmediato, evitando la aclaración anterior y poniendo un punto que sabía le llamaría la atención lo suficiente._

_-Lo sé, pero no pudiera estar más feliz. Sólo quiero que tu estés bien..._

_Caminábamos por la arena, a una distancia aceptable, no queriendo lastimarla más de lo ocurrido._

_-Renesmee, siento que las cosas han sucedido demasiado rápido, parece que sólo han pasado días de cuando tu madre te trajo a éste mundo, esos recuerdos se acentuaron cuando llegamos a la isla, no puedo asimilar el hecho de que serás madre, además, no conté con tanto tiempo para meditar que podría ser abuelo como un padre... Y me preocupa la forma en que suceda tu... tu embarazo- dije por fin- A tu madre no le fue nada fácil y por tus síntomas algo prematuros supongo que el tuyo no será del todo normal.__ También lamento si te he ofendido, mi actitud de ayer no fue la mejor._

___-Oh, papá, lamento hacer esto más difícil de lo que hubiera sido en diez años. Espero que aceptes esto... Y logres perdonarme - Empezó a sollozar y corrió a mi lado para _abrazarme, empapando mi camisa con sus lagrimas al momento en que yo sobaba su espalda.

_-Ya lo he hecho...- dije sosteniéndola en mis brazos, respirando sobre su cabello y descubriendo que el tiempo algún día nos diría por qué era el momento adecuado._

El viaje transcurrió lo más rápido posible, con Bella a mi lado así era siempre, alivianaba mi vida entera, no sólo las horas que pasáramos en un avión. Por otro lado mi hija se levantó cinco veces al baño, tres para hacer del baño y dos para devolver la poca comida ingerida, haciendo que Bella acudiera a su encuentro hasta el final del pasillo, antes que Jacob arribara.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto y nuestra familia nos esperaba reunida en la sección de llegadas. Al verlos me recordó a las series tétricas de comedia que rondaban en los 60´s, donde todos los familiares vestían de negro, sobrios, con sonrisas enormes y una actitud frugal.

Alice y Esme eran las mas fogosas, dando pequeños saltos desde su lugar para tratar de vernos. Jasper, Rosalie y Carlisle estaban igual de entusiastas en sus mentes, reflejándolo poco con una sonrisa. Emmett, era Emmett, gritaba y saltaba desde su lugar, llamando la atención de mi hija, planeando avergonzarla con nuevas bromas que había estado preparando, según él "No pudiendo desaprovechar el viaje donde fuiste concebida".

Alice me llamaba en su mente, daba gritos de emoción internos, que hubieran puesto en ridículo a pacientes con convulsiones, estaba eufórica.

_"Edward, veo…"_ empezó mi hermana gritándome con la mirada, sospechaba, más bien, podía asegurar la condición de mi hija.

Negué con la cabeza, cortándola y dándole una sonrisa, susurrando un _"Después"_.

-Edward, Bella, chicos- gritaba Alice dando saltitos desde su lugar llamando nuestra atención.

Mi hija corrió a los brazos de Rose, quien la esperaba ansiosa, repitiendo lo anterior con Alice y Esme.

-Querida- olfateó Rosalie- ¿Por qué hueles tan mal?

Mi hija pareció ofendida por un segundo, estrechando su entrecejo en busca de respuesta.

-No soy yo esta vez- se excusó Jacob, quien últimamente no se tomaba tan a pecho las bromas de la rubia y las que la mayoría hacíamos sobre el hedor que emanaba éste.

-Vomité varias veces, tía, eso es todo, he estado algo incómoda del estomago.

La mente de Rosalie empezó con la ardua inspección de mi hija, preguntando cosas a velocidad vampírica, a lo que Ness sólo atinaba a poner los ojos en blanco, claramente sabiendo el _por qué_ de sus síntomas

Buscando a mi esposa me topé con Emmett que tomaba a Bella en brazos, despegándola del suelo y susurrando a su oído.

_"¿No habrás enviado solicitud a la cigüeña de nuevo, verdad Bellita?"_

Estúpido Emmett.

-¡Emmett!- Bella rezongó avergonzada. A lo que el aludido sólo levantó las cejas y exponía enormes carcajadas.

Después de una ronda de abrazos de toda la familia, decidimos comenzar a avanzar hacia los automóviles, no me concentraba en ninguna plática, la mente de todos parloteaba, cosa que su boca imitaba. Resolví la problemática tratando de ignorar todas las voces tan familiares que asomaban por mi cabeza, bloqueándolas y concentrándome en la oyente.

-No se volverán a ir, al menos no sin nosotros- amenazó Esme, quien iba abrazada de Bella.

-Claro que no, mamá- dije mientras sobaba su espalda por arriba de la mano de mi esposa.

-Los echamos de menos- continuó papá- no imaginan qué es tener vacía la casa…

Subimos nuestro equipaje a los vehículos que aguardaban por nosotros. Emmett, Bella, Alice y yo fuimos en el carro del primero, mientras que los demás subían a la camioneta de Esme.

En cuanto cerramos las puertas del auto Alice hizo un puchero.

-Bella, ¿Por qué no llamaste?- comentó haciendo una fingida cara de tristeza, no pudiendo evitar lo gozosa que estaba su mente, no sólo por nuestra llegada.

-Lo sé, lo siento, Alli- se disculpó mi esposa bajando la vista, abochornada.

Emmett explotó en las risas que contenía… y que tenía previstas.

-Parece que a los dos tortolos aún les gusta revisar la economía del país- prosiguió con la vista fija en la carretera.

-Emmett, sabes que no me refería a eso- dijo Bella ahora más apenada, hundiéndose en su asiento.

-Ya deja de molestar, idiota- salió a defender Rosalie, también riendo por su broma.

Aunque aún parecía poco creíble, la amistad que Bella y Rosalie habían formado era inevitable, los lazos fueron estrechados definitivamente en el embarazo de Bella, Rose por fin aceptando que ella era parte de nuestra familia y una amiga de verdad para ella.

Minutos después de poder salir el transitado aeropuerto, sentía la mirada que Alice enviaba hacía mi, me distraía, dando cierto miedo en verdad... ella lo sabía y quería confirmarlo ahora.

Pareció pensarlo un rato, pensando si preguntar era lo más conveniente y decidiendo postergarlo hasta llegar a casa. Ya que a juzgar por su cara, entendió la mía de clara advertencia.

Bella participaba en la conversación dándome pequeños formularios de preguntas mentales, a lo que sólo negué con la cabeza y volteé hacia a la ventana, viendo como el sol aparecía, evitando más pláticas silenciosas.

El camino siguió sin menores contratiempos, observando la densa nieve que reflejaba la pequeña población de Alaska, añorando nuestro cálido Forks. Conversamos el resto del camino sobre los cambios que había en la Isla y Brasil en general, manifestando el deseo de regresar en breve y ahora junto a toda la familia.

Bella se mostraba algo ansiosa, moviéndose constantemente en su asiento por las razones que habíamos acordado con Renesmee y Jacob, estableciendo que al llegar a casa la noticia estaría resuelta para todos.

Aunque si estuviéramos en competencia, yo sería sin duda el nervioso ganador.

* * *

**¡Hola Chic s! ¿Qué les pareció el cap.? jajaja siempre las dejo en suspenso, pero sé que así me aman más. ¡Perdón por la demora! Y también me excuso si les ha parecido que va un poco lento, pero así me parece que es la mejor manera de llevar la historia sencilla y clara. Decidí dejar un capítulo completo para la reacción de la familia, ¡Así que obvio no se lo pueden perder!**

**Gracias por todos los reviews, como siempre me ayudan a seguir :)**

**Hildiux, Moni Camacho, Renesmee Black Cullen 1096, Maka Targaryen, Daluar, Alexandra Bellamy Pattinson, mlsalamank: Muuuuchas gracias por el apoyo y el aliento para seguir. También entiendo sus dudas y espero que con este cap. se logren disolver un poco :D. Ale74: Sí, es probable que piensen eso de la Isla! jajaja y como dices, con este capítulo quedó más clara la parte de Ness- Edward y su relación sobreprotectora :3**

**ACTUALIZACIONES: CADA 5/6 DÍAS, SIN FALTA.**

**Dejen Reviews ya que es lo más satisfactorio que un escritor pueda recibir (tanto buenos como malos, lo importante es mejorar). Espero que ustedes la disfruten tanto o más como yo la he disfrutado escribiendo.**


	11. Primicia Familiar

**Disclaimer: Nada de los personajes mostrados me pertenecen… Sólo es un juego loco que me invento en mis ratos libres. Todo es obra y gracia de la señora: Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde el nacimiento de mi hija, ahora es novia de mi mejor amigo, ¿Y siempre tenían que entrar dos y salir tres? Bueno eso solo les pasaba a las Swan. EDITADA/ DESPUÉS DE AMANECER.**

* * *

**Pov Edward**

Imágenes de una adorable humana con vista curiosa en la cafetería de Forks se deslizaban por mi mente, colándose también nuestras citas nada convencionales y mi pequeña Bella asustadiza a la velocidad; nuestra ansiada –al menos por mi parte- boda, Luna de Miel y los enormes problemas que ésta acarreó, así como la felicidad que trajo después; concentrándome en los cambios positivos de mi personalidad gracias a la entrada de Isabella en mi vida, agradeciendo a la vida por lo afortunado que había sido.

Llegamos a casa con tiempo suficiente, Emmett era un verdadero Cullen al momento que pasó la línea de los 190 Km/h.; por suerte ya nadie podía resultar mareado.

Salimos del auto, sostenía firmemente la mano de Bella a mi costado, ansiosos y con la calma que 100 años me otorgaban. Mis hermanos nos observaban con sigilo, preguntándose el porqué de nuestro lento andar.

Cuando nos instalamos en la gran casa y todo parecía estar en orden en la cabeza de mi hija y yerno; decidieron hablar.

-Uhm… nos gustaría hablar con ustedes- tragó saliva Renesmee- Es algo importante.

La mente de todos los desconocedores estaba en éxtasis, tratando de adivinar en silencio cuál era la noticia que mi hija tan seria comentó.

Emmett era el más emocionado, su mente era un total nudo mientras se carcajeaba. Rosalie estaba alterada, era como su hija y no podía concebir que algo malo le sucediera. Carlisle y Esme parecían tranquilos, pero muy en el fondo, escondiéndolo, estaban expectantes. Alice sonreía de manera alarmante y Jasper sólo aprovechaba la situación para alterarnos y tener un momento de inmadura diversión.

Todos estuvieron en la sala antes de que el corto favor que solicitó mi hija acabara, Bella y yo habíamos terminado de subir el último peldaño de la entrada.

Ness y Jacob permanecían con las manos sujetas fuertemente, un claro signo de nerviosismo.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó Rosalie desesperada al silencio de mi hija, moviendo los ojos de Nessie a Jacob y de Bella a mi.

La atmosfera cada vez se sentía más saturada. Lancé una mirada de advertencia a Jasper, ordenando que quitara su extraño don del camino. De inmediato captó la intención y el ambiente se relajó un cincuenta por ciento.

-Bueno lo que Ness quería decir es que…- comenzó Jacob, pero su mente estaba en caos total, no podía seguir, estaba atolondrado… tal vez era a causa de los esteroides que siempre negaba consumir.

La bomba calló cuando todos rodeaban a mi hija, parados en circulo y de forma protectora.

-Estoy embarazada- soltó de manera rápida y sin meditarlo tanto.

En la sala se sostuvo el silencio prolongados microsegundos, esperando a que los vampiros en cuestión reaccionaran de su letargo y admitieran su reacción.

Mi cabeza comenzó a llenarse de gritos, unos más amables que otros, pero ninguno dirigido a mi persona.

-¡¿Qué?!- Rosalie fue la primera en reaccionar, su expresión era de diferentes emociones entrelazadas y oponiéndose- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Estaba ida, sumergiéndose en su sillón continuo y dejando la sala de nuevo en silencio.

-Wow, ¿Enserio?- dijo Emmett por primera vez serio, y en voz baja, en 12 años. Estaba renuente, una imagen que me traspasó ocupaba su mente: Bella yacía tendida sobre la mesa de cirugías, rebosante de sangre y con la mitad del cuerpo destrozada.

Mi mirada buscó la suya de manera involuntaria, suponiendo que mis ojos demostraban el dolor que aquella imagen mostraba. Articulé de manera veloz y poco entendible, esperanzado a que eso lo motivara a dejar de mandar horribles fotografías a su mente, que perturbaban más a la mía.

"_Ella estará bien…" _asintió de manera inverosímil y despegó su vista de la mía.

Nuestro roce de palabras había pasado desadvertido dado a que Esme capturaba la atención de todos cuando colocó sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi hija y le susurraba palabras de cariño que sin filtro su mente citaba.

Carlisle estaba inmóvil, silencioso, analizaba la situación y no podía evitar comparar la llamada que efectuó hace 12 años cuando Bella le comunicó de su embarazo en Isla Esme. Se sentía extasiado, le encantaba la idea de un nuevo miembro de familia, y parecía más relajado que todos, ya parecía tener claro alguna manera de efectuar el parto en que lo podría traer al mundo un nuevo ser.

Jasper permanecía pegado a Alice, sosteniendo con sus brazos la delgada cintura de mi hermana, que jubilaba de emoción. Sopesaba la situación igual que Carlisle, siendo un poco más dramático que él y menos que Emmett. Alice por su parte… Resultaba estar enterada de todo.

"_Edward, ¡Lo vi, los vi! Tu y Bella compraban cosas de…" _Alice comentaba con notable entusiasmo al momento que Emmett se recuperaba y sacaba a relucir una de sus bromas.

-¿Así que ustedes dos ya…? ¡Sobrinita!- Se carcajeaba Emmett, deseando que nadie notara su preocupación y parecer seguro.

-Emmett, de verdad eres imbécil- dijo Rosalie quien ahora su cara estaba transformada en una sonrisa brillante, la misma que sostuvo todo el embarazo de Bella.

-¿Por qué ustedes no parecen sorprendidos?- Jasper ignoró la broma y nos miraba de forma intrigante.

Bella dudó un poco antes de contestar, tartamudeó palabras nerviosas pero prosiguió:

-Nos enteramos en la Isla- paró, insegura si seguir o dejar que Renesmee continuara- apenas ayer.

La mente de todos parecía que zumbaba, acomodaba los engranes, comenzando a trabajar de manera adecuada, cada quien arreglando posibles planes sobre el embarazo de mi hija. Todos se semejaban a Carlisle en cuanto a su pequeña Ness refería.

Aunque algo inseguros si decir "¡Felicidades!" era la manera adecuada de aceptación, decidieron emplearla, acompañada de variados abrazos que mantenían a mi hija feliz.

Recapacité de mi figura, fijándome que no me había movido ni un milímetro de mi lugar; Bella me acompañaba en mi juego, los dos pareciendo firmes estatuas compitiendo por la mejor postura y a la vez siendo grandes aliados en el calvario de nuestra angustia por la salud de nuestra primogénita.

Rosalie después de unos instantes parecía estar gozosa, otro bebé que ayudar a cuidar, amar y atender; Alice esperaba ansiosa las sesiones de compras, ya estaba haciendo el mapa de la nueva recámara, cómo decorarla; Emmett sostenía con esperanza la idea de ser el mentor del nuevo integrante…bueno, no creo que eso fuera a ser posible; Esme lloraba internamente, feliz de tener a un pequeño "lo que sea" entre brazos; Carlisle se ruborizaba, la curiosidad era tan intensa como el deseo de tener otro familiar, esto no se veía esto todos los días y eso lo llenaba de un alma investigadora; Jasper estaba serio, tranquilo y manteniendo a raya sus emociones, sabía que aunque no me dejara echar un vistazo a su mente, tenía muy claro los planes que ejercería sobre el nuevo "cadete" familiar.

Bella se removió de su lugar, pasó su brazo por mi espalda y escondió su rostro en ella, quitando su escudo y regalándome sus pensamientos.

"Edward… ¿Crees que algún día tu hermana deje de atormentarme?" suspiró mi esposa con cara de desanimo.

Le iba a preguntar el porqué pero no necesité mayor explicación que la siguiente frase de Alice.

-A sí que vamos a ir mañana de compras ¿No?- entusiasmada tomaba en brazos a mi hija y daba pequeños jalones de sus manos, hacia arriba, hacia abajo.

-No lo creo- dijo Carlisle antes de que Ness le contestara- necesito hacerle una pruebas para saber de qué se trata esto.

-¿Qué clase de pruebas?- preguntó mi hija asustada de que tuviera que visitar el hospital; de tal palo tal astilla, y Bella podía corroborarlo.

-Empezaremos haciendo una ecografía, muestras de sangre, todo- dijo mi padre que empezaba a apasionarse demasiado con la idea.

"_No pienses que me aprovecho de mi nieta, Edward. Sabes que es algo extraño y no haré nada que lastime a ambos- mencionó, yo sólo me dedique a asentir-Hay que averiguar qué es, ya."_

-Sería un gran favor que pudieran hablar- Bella que estaba al pendiente de mi, externó con favor.

Dudé un poco sobre las palabras adecuadas que diría con toda la familia presente.

-Carlisle mencionaba sobre la posibilidad de otro embarazo anormal, ya que por más tiempo que tuviera… los síntomas no deberían estar.

-Por supuesto que debimos imaginarlo, ya que, ¿Qué tiene de normal esto?, una semi vampira y un semi lobo- Renesmee se encontraba frustrada, lagrimas desbordaban sus ojos y comenzaba a abrazarse aún más de Jacob.

-Cielo… soy metamorfo…- dijo Jacob corrigiendo dulcemente en su oído.

-Lo sé- puso los ojos en blanco, enojada y llegando a la histeria, colapsó en lagrimas silenciosas.

¿Qué le sucede? Todos sabíamos que era normal el cambio de humor ya que en su estado las emociones cambiaban de manera escalofriante, pero nunca esperé experimentar tales.

-Está bien Ness, no te preocupes- dijo Alice con una sonrisa despreocupada, pero por dentro su cabeza seguía y seguía.- Después del hospital podría ser la sesión de compras.

Pobrecito… o ita.

Después de que el ataque de mi hija se fuera suavizando en drásticos 30 minutos, donde por cierto Jacob no dejaba de abrazarla. Bella propuso que nos marcháramos a "dormir". Muy conveniente en verdad.

La audiencia que por fin empezaba a recuperarse del shock y a ser un poco más positivos respecto a la noticia, asintieron, queriendo ellos también lograr asimilar la novedad.

La primera en despedirse fue mi hija, que se levantó del asiento en que el descansaba, mientras toda la familia conversaba acerca de las vacaciones, planes y sobre todo, el futuro…

En una fracción de segundo mi mente logró visualizar una imagen que la cabeza de Jacob producía, más bien, sólo era el lente de la cámara de la escena que sucedía a mis espaldas.

Renesmee acariciaba su plano vientre, deteniéndose en él, con devoción. Así que Jacob no podía mas que vanagloriarse de aquella visión.

Mi hija comenzó a avanzar rumbo a las escaleras, a la recamara que tenía dos camas individuales, donde suponía que Jacob dormiría. Nadie tenía ánimos de pelear hoy.

Después del sonido de las puertas todos comenzaron a hablar, ¿De verdad creerían que no los escucharían?

Sí.

-¿Felicidades?- dijo Emmett abrazándome, con una clara sonrisa granuja adornando su engorrosa cara.

-Claro, Emmett- le dije devolviéndole el abrazo, apretando con más fuerza de la necesaria. Su mente, aunque ahora más alegre continuaba siendo un lago de pensamientos.

-Oh por Dios, ¿Bisabuela? No soy tan vieja… literalmente- murmuro Esme para sí.

-¿Y qué hay de mi?- reprochó Carlisle, mientras se paraba del asiento individual.

-No lo están- dijo Bella abrazándolos uno por uno.- Tal vez… sólo un poquito.

Bella explicó haciendo una mueca y sosteniendo en su mano, con los dedos casi juntándose, la expresión anterior.

-Seguro, ¡A-bue!- molestó Emmett ahora levantando del piso a mi esposa con una abrazo.

-Hey, tu vas a ser tío abuelo- le devolvió.

-Lo sé- dijo Rosalie infinitamente feliz, quien permanecía en el asiento con las piernas cruzadas. Parecía que en verdad disfrutaba de la comodidad que el sillón le ofrecía. O las piernas le temblaban tanto de la emoción que desfallecería si enderezaba.

"_Oh, Rose. ¿Cuándo cambiarás?" _Pensaba en su dirección, siempre tan vanidosa y egocéntrica. Si no leyera su mente… que concepto tan distinto mantendría sobre ella. Y no tan positivo.

-Felicidades- dijo Jasper dándome un abrazo menos fuerte que Emmett y con ánimos de fundamentarme pánico- abuelo…

-Por supuesto, Jazz.

-¡Bella tenemos muchas cosas por hacer!- comenzó Alice a relatar el plan que mantenía en mente desde hace rato- el cuarto, ropa, muebles, accesorios...-masculló ahora preocupada.

"_No tengo tiempo. Oh por Dios."_ En verdad que parecía agobiada.

-Alice sabes que no hay prisa- le dije intentando que se relajara, o al menos dejarnos de estresar a todos.

-No si no nos movemos- Relució con su sonrisa.

-Tranquila, hermana- le dije levantando las manos en señal de paz y dando una mirada de completa angustia por la persona que involuntariamente sería arrastrada con ellas.

-Está bien pero, pasado mañana hay compras- decidió Alice ignorándome y dirigiéndose a Rose.

-No parece tan mala idea…- Bella pareció dudosa de que estuviera cometiendo un error de lo que se pudiera arrepentir. No estaba tan alejada.

-Por supuesto que no la es, he tratado de que vallas de compras por tu propia voluntad en más de diez años y ahora tu lo preguntas- dijo Alice feliz, y pensando que ya había cumplido su cometido de vida- eternidad.

Nuestra pequeña charla después del "Iremos a dormir" se extendió por más de las 12 am, disfrutando de los días perdidos entre mis hermanos y padres.

Bella estaba en éxtasis, definitivamente emocionada por la tardada remodelación que Alice y Esme habían hecho a nuestra cabaña.

-Oh, Edward, ¡Ve que hermosa es! Se han lucido, como siempre. ¡Como los amo!- jaló mi mano en dirección a la siguiente habitación, cuando abría las puertas de cada una y las examinaba con detenimiento, emoción y agradecimiento; Dentro de nuestra casa el cambio era poco notorio a la anterior en Forks, no sentimos el cambio, era del mismo estilo particular que había sido aumentado con la recompostura.

**Pov Bella**

Edward acariciaba mi espalda que se extendía sobre su pecho, dando pequeñas caricias que lograban estremecer cada célula de mi sensible cuerpo.

Solté unos repiques de viento, que al momento identifiqué como carcajadas, aún un poco extrañada de esos sonidos provenientes de mi.

-¡De qué te ríes, corazón?- ronroneó Edward debajo de mi, copiando mi música.

-Sabes lo que esas cosquillas provocarán, Cullen- volteé a mirarlo con sus perfectas facciones en simetría con una sonrisa.

Eran las 5 am y parecían ligeros segundos desde que reestrenamos nuestra adorada cabaña. Cuánto extrañaba mi casita… Aunque los 4 años que teníamos en Canadá jamás llegarían a reemplazar a mi verdadero hogar.

Un sentimiento de tristeza sacudió mi cuerpo, extrañaba tanto ese pueblo, a ese pequeño poblado del que hacía meses no teníamos noticias.

-Edward… ¿Crees que podríamos volver pronto a Forks?- vacilé unos segundos, esperando una reacción negativa- Tu sabes, sólo de visita.

La cara de mi esposo empezó a tornarse pensativa, en sus ojos latía el deseo de recobrar memorias y relucir ansiedades. Él también deseaba ir.

-Yo también he pensado en eso, amor. Sería fantástico, no hemos visto a Charlie desde que nos visitó hace un año y en vista de que Renesmee necesita hacer unas cuantas visitas… será conveniente.

Me quedé pasmada, nunca pensé que aceptaría con tal agrado y facilidad. Sería algo duro mantenernos escondidos en un lugar donde miles de recuerdos cobraban vida… aunque no tuviéramos mil lugares que visitar dado a nuestro poco gusto de salir por todo el pueblo.

Los años en Forks parecieron pasar como el aire, habíamos dejado toda una vida –incluso para personas que ya tenían una de más de 100 años-. Desarraigarnos por completo fue un verdadero dolor y aún así de vez en cuando Edward y yo solíamos escapar al claro, aunque nadie sabía de nuestra visita ya que más bien eran expediciones de caza encubiertas para todos… Eso era la ventaja de vivir a unas cuantas horas lejos. Además de la comodidad que eso significaba para Jacob, el novio de mi hija que poco a poco se había pasado a mudar sin invitación formal. Aunque estaba más que agradecida por eso.

Mi entusiasmo traspasaba la piel, casi lo podía oler, acariciar y volver a sentir.

-¿En qué piensas?- susurró a mi oído, me acunaba cariñosamente y mantenía mi mano junto a su muslo.

-Deseo tanto regresar… Ver a Charlie, a Billy, a Seth… ¡a todos los chicos!- bramé entusiasmada y diciendo un poquito más de lo necesario.

-No creo que sea posible ver a los chicos, Bells, aunque sabes que me encantaría ver la cara de Newton con algo de arrugas, una gran barriga, cuatro hijos de Stanley, que por cierto la edad le debería de sentar de maravilla- dijo lo último lleno de sarcasmo, riéndose él mismo de sus inusuales chistes sobre personas. Pero sabíamos que esto merecía la ovación.

Comenzaba a reír a grandes voces, no pudiendo evitar la imagen que mi mente arremolinaba. Sería toda una odisea verlos ahora.

-Edward, ¡Basta ya! No podré contenerme de ir a echarle un vistazo a mi buen amigo Mike si sigues haciendo suposiciones, además sólo tiene alrededor de 31, no creo que se haya puesto _así…-_ repetía mientras mis carcajadas atormentaban de nuevo a mi garganta, haciéndose paso hasta quitarme la voz.- Y no me refería a _esos _chicos… hablaba de la manada. Pero lamento decirte que implantaste en mí la duda.

Mis ojos trataban de demostrarle a Edward una mirada de acecho, atisbo, entrecerrando los ojos de forma ridícula a lo que sólo rió más.

-No sería tan mala idea, sólo un vistazo ¿Eh?- guiñó con su ojo derecho y se acercó a mi boca. Definitivamente había consultado el reloj y sabía que disponíamos de cierto tiempo libre…

Al cabo de tres horas más decidimos que era una hora apropiada para comenzar con nuestro día. Sin duda sería emocionante con las compras por delante y unos estudios que no mantenían a nadie tranquilo.

Aunque la idea de acompañar a mi hija era palpitante, aún no superaba de buena forma mi paso por los hospitales, sabiendo que nunca regresaría ahí de ser por mi.

Edward había estado algo inquieto, analizando las posibilidades que el embarazo podría conllevar. En mi fuero interno se hacía notar una gran conformidad, denotando que mi sexto sentido de madre me concedía la razón: Renesmee estaría bien. A lo que Edward sólo asentía, confiando como siempre, pero manteniendo ciertas reservas sobre la persona que más idolatraba en su vida.

Mi esposo se mudaba de ropa en el armario, por razones obvias a lo que una vida sexual activa implicaba para nosotros. Tenía el ceño fruncido y con facilidad podía adivinar cuál era su sentir, a veces suponía que era mejor lectora de mentes que él.

-¿En qué piensas?- aún así cuestioné, deseando que mi pronóstico hubiera sido acertado.

-En nuestra nieta…

Bingo.

Con la mirada pensativa respondió, parecía que gran parte de la amargura que le causaba el tema lo había dejado ayer en el suelo junto a sus ropas.

-O nieto- contradije en tono meloso, cómodo e imponiendo.

-Lo que sea, todos sabemos que será hermoso… como su abuelo- aseguró con una sonrisa de satisfacción, reafirmando lo que mis pensamientos mandaban.

-Nadie dudaría de eso, abuelito- dije de manera incitante, entrando al gran armario.

Movía mis blusas en el cajón, sin sorprenderme por los dramáticos cambios en mi guardarropa- abundando la seda, satín y terciopelo oscuro- buscando el atuendo apropiado para un día como hoy. Me decidí rápidamente por un vestido plegado oscuro y comencé a situarlo en el lugar correcto.

-Además, teniendo a dos hermosas mujeres de antecedente, será toda una princesa- aseguró de forma discreta que sería niña, regalándome una sonrisa torcida para darse como el ganador.

-Dos guapos hombres también aportarían buenos genes- sugerí sonriendo cuando lo tomaba por la espalda.

-Sólo uno- sostuvo durante seguía abrochando su camisa de chalís clara.

-Cierto, Jacob es muy guapo- la broma causó el efecto esperado, haciendo que bufara.

Abrí mi mente con el afán de mostrar mi pequeña ilusión: un nieto con los rasgos Cullen y el espíritu Black, una perfecta combinación.

Me había sorprendido que estábamos mucho más entusiasmados de lo que hubiera pensado hace dos días. Demoramos más en salir a la casa grande debido a que constantemente reíamos e imaginábamos un bebé diferente, reflejado en memorias.

Llegamos a la casa con el tiempo suficiente de poder partir rumbo al hospital de manera cómoda.

Me sentía una intrusa en aquel vehículo. Jacob manejaba un viejo modelo –el cual no dejó que reemplazáramos hace algún tiempo- con Nessie a su lado, la mano fija en su pierna. Había pensado en reclamar, pero sabía que pasó mucho más que eso para llevarlos a _ésta_ situación…

* * *

**¡Hola chic s! Yo sé que me quieren matar. De hecho yo también, pero resulta que las cosas han estado intensas en el colegio, don't worry, los exámenes por fin han acabado. A cambio les dejé el capitulo más largo que he escrito y me ha encantado. Deja muchas dudas al aire ¿No creen? Como el regreso a Forks, qué sucederá con Billy y Charlie, ¿Y Renée? ¿Dónde anda la vaga? Jajaja mucho que hacer y poco tiempo. Pero haré un súper esfuerzo por tener a todos felices. **

**Muchas gracias a las chicas que se atrevieron a dejar reviews (¿Ven cómo sin muchos reviews no me emociono tanto con los días de publicación? :( ) **

**Keyra, Alexandra Bellamy Pattinson, Renesmee Black Cullen 1096, Hildiux y mis dos guest's, que por ahí imagino sus nombres: Mil gracias por continuar creyendo en ésta historia, aprecio mucho el tiempo que se toman en leerla y dejarme saber su opinión siempre, así como sus ingeniosas aportaciones, les aseguró que más de una rondará por la historia ;)**

**ACTUALIZACIONES: CADA 5/6 DÍAS, SIN FALTA.**

**Dejen Reviews ya que es lo más satisfactorio que un escritor pueda recibir (tanto buenos como malos, lo importante es mejorar). Espero que ustedes la disfruten tanto o más como yo la he disfrutado escribiendo.**


	12. Primeriza

**Disclaimer: Nada de los personajes mostrados me pertenecen… Sólo es un juego loco que me invento en mis ratos libres. Todo es obra y gracia de la señora: Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde el nacimiento de mi hija, ahora es novia de mi mejor amigo, ¿Y siempre tenían que entrar dos y salir tres? Bueno eso solo les pasaba a las Swan. EDITADA/ DESPUÉS DE AMANECER.**

* * *

**Pov Bella**

Me sentía una intrusa en aquél vehículo. Jacob manejaba un viejo modelo –el cual no dejó que reemplazáramos hace algún tiempo- con Nessie a su lado, la mano fija en su pierna. Había pensado en reclamar, pero sabía que pasó mucho más que eso para llevarlos a _ésta_ situación…

Llegamos al hospital con tiempo de sobra a pesar del molesto auto de mi yerno. Nessie lucía nerviosa y al mismo tiempo demasiado cómoda para ser verdad.

Aguardamos sentados en la recepción del consultorio, la chica que tomaba las llamadas mandaba miradas furtivas a nosotros en lapsos de cada 20 segundos. _"Por qué será" _me repetía cada vez que eso pasaba.

¿Así lucía yo cuando era humana? ¿Se me deslizaba la baba de igual manera? Tal vez, pero estaba segura que nunca los había mirado con tanto desdén y envidia.

"_Éramos demasiado bellos para nuestro propio bien"_ como Emmett decía en cualquier situación que involucraba humanos fisgones. Tal vez había comenzado a creerle, aunque aún no me era del todo común que los humanos se derritieran cuando _yo_ pasaba.

Pero Edward, bueno era_ él_ otro caso… Habíamos estado involucrados en varias escenitas de excesivo filtreo por parte de la población femenina; al menos unas 60 dentro de la última década. Jasper era el contador oficial y el que mantenía las apuestas a raya. Afortunadamente yo no había tenido demasiados problemas ya que no estaba más en primer lugar, me habían desbancado al segundo aquella tarde en el parque cuando una parvada de señoras acosaron a _mi _Edward.

Una nerviosa voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones, raspando su garganta y llamando a pasar con una seña al consultorio.

-Mamá, ¿No vendrás?- Ness me miraba interrogante al momento de levantarse del asiento, frunciendo el ceño volvió a preguntar.

¿Se suponía que podía pasar? Siempre pensé que era algo que solamente hacían las parejas.

-¿Enserio, hija? Pensé que deseaban…

-Deseo que entres, mamá- cortó Ness tajante.

No necesitaba más invitación. Con una gran sonrisa abandoné mi lugar contenta, además de las razones obvias, de poder evitar más miradas curiosas y sonrisas hipócritas.

Caminé dando pequeños brincos de emoción que eran invisibles ante el ojo humano. Estaba demasiado entusiasmada y claramente mis afines lo notaron cuando una sonrisa divertida ocupó sus bocas.

Pese a que el entusiasmo ocupaba mi ánimo, una parte de mí nunca olvidaba a mi vampiro, quién seguramente en estos momentos seguiría averiguando _ciertas cosas._ Aunque su excusa, respecto a los nervios que Renesmee obtendría si hubiéramos venido todos, ahora parecía carecer de sentido, viéndose tan pasiva conforme entrábamos al dispensario.

El doctor, cuyo nombre desconocía pero Carlisle había aconsejado, entró al consultorio, con la cabeza baja en unos archivos que suponía era el historial médico de mi hija. En cuanto nos ubicó a través de las gafas, nos dedicó una sonrisa enorme y con paso apresurado tendió la mano colocando una sonrisa honesta en su boca.

-Perdón por el retraso, debes ser Renesmee Cullen. Un gusto, Richard Greene, para servirles.

Después de una sencilla sesión de saludos el cincuenteno médico hizo preguntas de rutina a mi hija, cosas que ella podría haberse evitado ya que todos en casa conocíamos las respuestas. La parte tediosa pasó de forma sencilla y ni siquiera nos inmutamos cuando tenía que confesar su edad, todo estaba calculado.

-Esto parece en orden, Renesmee- sonrió el entusiasta doctor- Ahora trataremos de ver al retoño. Tendrás que colocarte en la camilla del siguiente apartado.

Los futuros padres asintieron ansiosos, olvidando toda la tensión que habían estado acumulando por el estudio y sus altas posibilidades de que no pudieran observar algo… o a alguien.

Minutos después, Renesmee permanecía serena, parecía al borde un sueño profundo cuando el doctor Greene hizo su aparición en el rectángulo que mantenía alejado el consultorio del ecógrafo, dando una gratificante intimidad.

-Veremos si lo logramos observar algo, por lo que pude charlar con Carlisle, debes de estar alrededor de un mes. No se preocupen, haremos las pruebas clínicas con muestras de sangre para resultados exactos.

Había permanecido en mi silla, desde la cual tenía vista plena de la inexistente imagen mostrada en la pantalla.

El doctor ordenó que retirara la ropa en la zona de su vientre y cuando así lo hizo comenzó a aplicar el frío gel, con el cual Renesmee no escandalizó. Vivir rodeado de fríos tenía una que otra ventajas.

Los ojos de mi hija estaban clavados en el monitor, impacientes y deseantes de que éste pudiera reflejar a su hijo.

-¿Puede ver algo doc.?- Jacob no estaba mucho mejor, al borde del colapso sostenía con más fuerza de la necesaria la mano de mi hija, mientras Richard movía impaciente la esfera en su estómago.

-Es algo confuso, pero puede ser porque aún es muy pequeño, aunque podría asegurar que tienes más de dos meses, querida.- Lucía pensativo, traté de buscar una señal de alarma en su voz o movimientos, pero todo me previno a que era algo más común de lo que pensábamos, casi como un embarazo cualquiera - ¡Oh! Aquí está, se estaba escondiendo.

Señaló una pequeña mancha de tonalidades amarillentas y rojizas, sin demasiada definición y algo escueto, aunque el equipo médico dictaba ser de última tecnología.

Mi hija empezó a hiperventilar y eso sólo suponía que las lágrimas no tardarían en llegar.

Permanecí en mi sitio, no quería alterar la esfera tan delicada que se estaba formando. Comencé a sonreír cuando por fin pude encontrar una forma más o menos definida para el feto. Tenía razón, el bebé lucía de _más_ de dos meses.

Inquieta, anoté en mi mente los datos más importantes que el doctor nos proporcionaba de forma aleatoria, tales que más tarde llegarían a manos de Carlisle.

Después de un par de palabras por mi parte en adulación completa a mi _nieto_.

_Nieto_, que raro se oía. Que familiar se sentía el calor abrazador en mi pecho. Ya lo _amaba_.

Mi hija bajó de la camilla y seguimos con una chispeante sesión de abrazos de mi parte, y por parte del doctor una receta médica que citaba sus medicamentos correspondientes; dejamos el consultorio entusiastas y con una orden para los próximos análisis clínicos de la planta de arriba.

Por razones que un vampiro debería de considerar, decidí desistir de la tarea que acceder al piso de sangre fresca me proporcionaba. Salí del edificio con aire nuevo y una gran sonrisa, no podía esperar para contarle a Edward.

Como si leyera mis pensamientos, literalmente, empezó a sonar mi móvil.

-¡Edward! El bebé se pudo ver- grité por el móvil antes de escuchar siquiera su saludo- Oh, estoy tan feliz, parece que nuestra hija no sufrirá... ¿Qué has investigado? ¡Espero que no sea nada malo! Casi lo olvido, el doctor mencionó algo así sobre tener más de dos meses… ¿Crees que pueda ser cierto?

En el lugar en que debían de acomodarse mis respuestas, unas risillas abordaron la línea, Edward estaba muriendo de risa. Y sabía que si no fuera tan débil y aquél no fuera mi sonido favorito en el mundo, me hubiera enojado.

Cuando por fin parecía calmarse a lo lejos, comenzó a hablar.

-Hmm veamos…Eso es estupendo, amor. Yo estoy igual de feliz. No hemos dado con información alguna, aún. ¿Dos meses? Bella tu crees que ellos, antes…- me cuestionó tragando saliva por los pensamientos que de repente venían a él, empecé a negar con la cabeza riendo.

-No, Edward, tú lo hubieras visto… Ha de ser cosa del… bebé.

-Parece, ¿Razonable? Tenemos tanto que saber. Apuesto a que en Brasil tienen dicha información. ¿Crees que sería conveniente ir?

¿De verdad teníamos que volver a Brasil tan pronto? Yo quería hacer lo mejor para mi hija, pero no sabía si yéndome era lo ideal.

-No lo sé, cariño. Ness nos necesita aquí e irnos no sería tan buena idea ¿No lo crees? Además mi sexto sentido de madre presiente que mientras no haya dolor, no habrá complicación alguna.

A través de la línea se escuchó un leve suspiro, claramente ahora preocupado y no pareciendo que mis palabras hubieran ayudado de algo.

Nessie y Jake me alcanzaron en el auto, justo al momento que colgaba el teléfono. Apenas pasaba de las 9 am y nos quedaba todo un día de compras con Alice.

Pero por algún extraño motivo, no me parecía tan desagradable…

Jacob acordó con la "psíquica" que cambiaríamos de automóvil con ellas sobre la carretera, dado a que saldríamos del pueblo argumentando la escasa ropa que aquí disponíamos.

Esme, Rose y Alice acechaban impacientadas en el vehículo, aún a sabiendas que tardaríamos menos de la mitad del tiempo establecido en llegar, pero sobre todo sorprendiéndonos por la compañía de Esme en aquella _excursión_, argumentando que no podía perderse el día de compras de chicas… y _bebé_.

En cuanto entramos al ostentoso cacharro de Ali, todas nos abordaron con preguntas relacionadas a la cita. En sus ojos brillaba la emoción y suspiraban rebosantes de esperanza.

Ness les enseñó las fotos que el doctor le había obsequiado, repartió una a cada una y por último, una para mí.

El pequeño guisante me miraba, parecía definirse mejor en el papel y empezaban a formarse sus extremidades con lujo de detalle, había una extraña sombra que tapaba sus pies, siendo probablemente la edad poco avanzada del pequeño.

Alice al terminar de hojear las fotografías, arrancó con ímpetu, dando por comenzado nuestro día de mujeres. Comenzamos a platicar efusivas sobre los preparativos que el bebé atraería, así como la inminente boda que se llevaría a cabo para que el éste pudiera tener un padre vivo… o hermanos.

-Mamá, me da tanto gusto que quisieras acompañarnos- Renesmee tomó mi brazo y se acurrucó cariñosamente en él. Dicha costumbre la adoptó cuando era apenas una bebé y siempre la seguía utilizando en momentos de entusiasmo.

-No me lo hubiera perdido… además, te amo demasiado para dejarte sola con esa duende y sus recientes ayudantes- reí, haciendo que todas en el auto comenzaran con otra ronda de risas y balbuceos por doquier.

Alice aparcó en un lugar bastante cerca de la entrada, Nessie no había terminado de bajarse del auto cuando comenzó a susurrar para sí misma.

-Hay tanto que ver y con tan poco tiempo- Poniendo un dedo en su boca y luciendo pensativa, conocía esa cara y no era nada buena- Ness, necesitamos comenzar por tu ropa, no noto pancita, pero no dudes que pronto llegará.

Gritaba efusiva, lo que provocaba que nuestros nuevos vecinos del vehículo de alado la miraran extrañados.

-Lo sé- se sonrojó la aludida y se afianzó a mi brazo en señal de apoyo, me guió para que comenzáramos a caminar dentro del centro comercial que mantenía un adecuado nivel de gente para pasar inadvertidas.

-Duende, no más de lo previsto- previne con un guiño y riendo para mí.

_Sí, cómo no._

-Claro que no hermanita, nunca.

-Seguro- dije con sarcasmo.

La primer tienda que visitamos era enorme y exclusiva de maternidad, nunca antes me había percatado siquiera que existían éstas. Maravillosamente Esme insistió en comprar más ropa de la que Alice había previsto, la última totalmente emocionada. Duramos en ella poco más de hora y media y 47 cambios de ropa. Pobre de mi Ness.

Al salir Alice portaba orgullosa 14 bolsas ella sola de "felicidad empaquetada", como solía llamarla. ¿Cómo explicaríamos que una mujer como ella puede con eso y más? Sin contar las que Rose sostenía con igual gracia.

Ness se relajó sentándose en una banca, dando un fuerte trago a su botella y guardándola de nuevo en su bolsa. Esperábamos con entusiasmo las tres sentadas, simulando estar igual de cansadas que mi hija.

Cuando pensaba que la tienda de maternidad era la más grande del centro comercial, o más bien del país, mis ojos toparon con la boutique más tierna que hubiera visto en mi vida, y era total y completamente de bebés.

Había prendas pasteles, veraniegas, invernales y hasta unos agraciados vestidos de primavera. Sin recordar que vivíamos casi siempre rebasando los cero grados, sólo de pensar en mi nieto usando el pequeño overol del escaparate, se me enternecía el corazón.

Más tiempo duré observando la tienda a distancia que lo que tardamos en entrar dirigidas por Alice, que parecía perturbada mental corriendo por todos lados y gritando para llamar nuestra atención sobre alguna prenda en especial. Utilizando adjetivos como: adorable, encantador, de ensueño y demás verdades sobre las exquisitas piezas.

Ness se había decidido por sólo comprar prendas neutrales, hasta poder determinar el sexo del bebé. A lo que Rose se negó rotundamente y argumentaba que las resultantes del sexo opuesto solo serían donadas.

…

Decir que de haber sido humana estaría sin pies para aquellos momento, sería poco.

Ese día había sido el más largo que había tenido en toda mi vida- existencia – eternidad.

Nessie cayó rendida recargando su cabeza en mis piernas en cuanto regresábamos a casa. El crepúsculo no había abandonado hacía algunas horas, pero aún le llevábamos ventaja a la cena.

-Ali, muchas gracias- le dije a abrazándola cuando nos estacionamos en la entrada- Todo fue maravilloso. No eres tan temible comprando ropa de infantes.

Los hombres habían estado tan preocupados -o ansiosos de ver las pruebas de Ness- que habían comenzado a llamar cada 20 minutos pasadas las 7:30 pm. Aunque claro, siempre sobraba la idea de que sólo haya sido exageración por parte del futuro abuelo.

-Edward vendrá dentro de un minutos a ver por qué no entramos, está de verdad impaciente… ¿No puede esperar otros 100 años más?- dijo lo último para si, mi cuñada.

-Entremos antes de que quede más frío- comenté para mí con una sonrisa.

De inmediato mi vampiro favorito hizo su necesitada aparición. Dándome de manera muy grata la bienvenida y un par de voces carraspeando, con diversión, a sus espaldas.

-Chicos- comencé cuando Edward y yo despegamos nuestros labios- ya que están aquí, serían de gran ayuda.

-No te creía capaz de aguantar todo un día de compras con Alice… y sin mí.- un seductor en potencia, así describía a Edward Cullen. Aún con las miles de bolsas que colgaban de sus estilizados brazos, parecía que en cualquier momento acariciaría mi mejilla.

Dejé la respuesta en el aire y caminé a casa con una sonrisa extasiada.

Dejamos a Ness recostada en la casa grande, acompañada del centenar de bolsas coloridas y adornadas,

Su respiración se sostenía acompasada y libre. Estaba feliz.

Bajamos al primer piso y observamos con vehemencia como todos se encogían en una minúscula bola para poder observar la pequeña foto que Esme sostenía con orgullo.

A las cuantas horas dejamos la enorme construcción para avanzar a nuestro hogar Lo sorprendente es cuando encontramos a Jake en el camino, bajando de su auto con una pinta de terrible cansancio. ¿De dónde venía?

-¿Dónde estabas, lobo?- cuestioné de forma irónica.

-Oh, ya sabes… torturando a caperucitas en el bosque, chupasangre.

Rodé los ojos, estaba algo _impaciente_ por llegar a la cabaña y comenzar con mis actividades nocturnas con mi vampiro.

-Me transformé… pero pude detectar a la manada cerca, así que cambié inmediatamente dejando a todos sorprendidos. Sería una espantosa forma de enterarse que serán tíos.

-Ya veo… La ida a Forks sigue en pie, ¿No?- murmuré pensativa. Tal vez era una invitación más cerrada de lo que habíamos pensado.

-No necesitan preguntar. Sería genial que le echaras una vuelta a tu padre, Bells, el viejo dice que lo tienes abandonado, aunque tampoco le creería tanto si fuera tú. Sue lo cuida a muerte.

Mi estómago se revolvió al pensar en mi cansado padre, aunque los años pasaran en él, aparentaba seguir siendo el mismo oficial de policía fuerte como un roble.

-Charlie… sí- comenté en un suspiro. Edward apretó mi mano en señal de apoyo.

- Está bien. Iremos a Forks, tenemos _cosas_ que hacer…

Una sonrisa involuntaria se coló en mis labios, recordando nuestra plática del día anterior.

Jacob murmuró un "Ok" con exagerados movimientos de boca y entrando a la casa grande para así nosotros poder continuar con nuestro ansiado recorrido.

…

Eran las 5 am cuando alguien tocó a nuestra puerta.

-Edward- supliqué- alguien toca.

-Que espere- masculló en un murmullo.

-¡Edward!- ahora hablaba en grititos sordos.

Me encontraba sentada en la cama tapándome con las sábanas cuando mi esposo "corrió" a abrir la puerta.

-Voy- dijo rezongando como típico humano deseante de dormir un poco más.

Se puso los pantalones de la pijama y con el torso desnudo abrió la puerta.

No alcanzaba a oír nada.

-¿Papá?- preguntó una voz demasiado conocida, claramente sorprendida.

Renesmee. Oh por Dios.

-Edward- dijo Jacob.

Era Jacob. _Claro que era él. _

-Eh… este hija, per… Jacob- dijo Edward tartamudeando.

-Papá… venía a quedarme con ustedes… Todos fueron a cazar y Jake… bueno él tiene cosas que hacer… Ehm. Pero no importa…

Me cambie rápidamente y me dirigí a la puerta para tratar de componer lo poco que quedaba.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?

-Bueno, le decía a papá que…

-No no importa Ness lo cancelaré, bueno nos vamos…- dijo Jake tomando aire y soltándolo con fuerza.

De repente se perdieron de vista entre el bosque con demasiada velocidad.

-Vaya…

-Sí, algo incómodo- dije, de repente sólo se escuchaban las voces de los chicos pérdidas en el bosque.

-No puedo creerlo… Jacob… ¡Jacob!- decía mi hija.

-Algo incómodo realmente.

-Cómo pueden… agh, ni pensarlo.

-Por eso estás aquí.

-Pero, ¿Aún?

-¿Qué creías que hacían en las noches? ¿Leer?

De pronto se perdieron sus voces y no pude oír nada más. Edward y yo nos vimos en cuanto nuestras risas comenzaron a bullir.

-¿Escuchaste eso? Obviamente sabían que oíamos.

-No importa, mi vida- me dijo y me abrazo levantándome del piso y besándome tiernamente en los labios para después descender hacia el cuello.

-Aún recuerdo cuando tu corazón latía- me dijo cambiando de tema y posando su cabeza en mi pecho, esperando que mi muerto corazón tartamudeara de repente y comenzara su marcha normal de hace algunos años. No regresaría.

-Yo igual, pero no puede ser mejor que esto- Levanté su cabeza y comencé otro beso.

-Concuerdo totalmente- dijo entre labios.

Al día siguiente, o más bien, unas horas después, decidimos que era la hora de sacar los pasajes que nos llevarían a Forks.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les ha parecido el cap.? A mí me gustó. Les debo una disculpa muy grande, pero no pude actualizar por diferentes motivos. Mil gracias a aquellos que siguen leyendo ésta historia a pesar de lo incumplida que es su autora jaja Aprecio mucho todos los consejos, reviews, favs, follows y visitantes. **

**Gracias en especial a Cullen-21-gladys, Keyra, Hildiux, Daluar y el anónimo; que dejaron sus reviews :) **

**No pondré fecha estimada de actualización, pero prometo no demorar tanto como ésta vez.**

**Dejen Reviews ya que es lo más satisfactorio que un escritor pueda recibir (tanto buenos como malos, lo importante es mejorar). Espero que ustedes la disfruten tanto o más como yo la he disfrutado escribiendo.**


End file.
